


中晚唐诗人相关段子脑洞合集

by sud_etoilee



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sud_etoilee/pseuds/sud_etoilee
Summary: 我流中唐，均写于2020年7月5日之前。
Relationships: 元白, 刘柳
Kudos: 4





	1. 刘柳名著代餐安利

黑塞《纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙》。先简介，再贴好嗑的选段。刘禹锡迫真是唐朝的歌尔德蒙！

学生歌尔德蒙与修士纳尔齐斯在修道院相遇。经过纳的启发，歌懂得了自己不适合成为思想家，不适合禁欲的理性求知生活，于是与纳告别，踏上了感官的放纵的流浪路途，成为艺术家。后来他回到纳的身边。纳已经是修道院院长，歌为修道院创造出一系列木雕作品。两个人互相表白，歌病死在纳的眼前。

——“歌离开修道院前，与纳告别”，柳柳相当于一个在此阶段就已死去的纳尔齐斯。梦得从820年正月的衡阳开启旅程，晚年过着“文人的流浪生活”，成为真正的大诗人（兼交际花），却无处可归，回不到柳柳的身边作邻舍翁了。在西方叙事里，主人公结束奥德赛式的流浪成为英雄，总该得到王冠/爱情/坟墓。

这本书还可以当成柳柳的生存if线，歌纳后来确实有邻舍翁的阶段。虽然我们不清楚纳具体是如何做到的，但纳确实在肆虐的瘟疫中幸存，也很好地平衡着修道院与各方势力的关系；就像我们不清楚柳柳刚赴任柳州，具体是如何指挥打仗的，只知道一定是打赢了。作者黑塞对纳尔齐斯的仁慈，是没让纳看到犹太人惨遭烧死的景象；柳柳的生存if线，也不会经历甘露之变（好吧真死在甘露之变里也（本螺蛳粉的臭辣发言

刘禹锡在柳柳逝世后，在50岁以后，才写出《竹枝词》和最好的怀古，写出豪情与哲理性的乐观，涵盖他的几乎所有耳熟能详的名句。  
竹枝具有非常包容的蓬勃生命力，在民国在现代在海外仍有书写。这种生机，自然有一部分是直接从他的襟怀里析出的。  
怀古体裁方面，刘禹锡拥有前无古人后无来者的高度，被无数名家效仿。经典代表作《金陵五题》与悼念柳柳的《伤愚溪三首》笔法相通，并且刘禹锡落笔时都是没去过实地全凭想象。从对故人的伤逝，扩展到对历史的感怀。

可以说，现代读者基本就是因为这些诗而认识他喜欢他。如果没有以柳易播改贬连州，也许他44岁会死在播州，后世就没有机会知道他有这么好。  
个人认为，假如刘去世得早，诗名最多与钱起持平吧。  
柳柳三十多岁在永州就写出生命中的诗文巅峰了，于是他们作为文学家的方面，也会给人“柳是沉思型、刘是体验型”的观感……

所以我认为，刘柳、歌纳，人设与精神本质相通，值得代餐。另外，个人从没看到真正把盛唐中唐诗人作为诗人描写的同人，而这份代餐，艺术家思维的片段俯仰皆是，金光滟滟流淌于歌尔德蒙的成长过程，能吃到饫饱。

开过刘柳现pa大学生演话剧歌纳的脑洞。这部小说，最合适的改编载体不是电影，是戏剧，需要把那些非对白的原文念出来。

“希腊文”换成“古文”试试。是韩愈《柳子厚墓志铭》里那个贞元柳柳！！

【因为这位神童，这位美少年的希腊文很漂亮，风度举止潇洒大方得无懈可击，长着一双沉静而深邃的思想家的慧目，两片线条俊美的薄嘴唇。他的希腊文顶呱呱，学者因此喜欢他。他高尚文雅，院中几乎所有的人都因此爱戴他，许多人简直对他入了迷。他非常老成持重，彬彬有礼，有少数人看不惯他这副模样。 】

梦得790年出发去长安，18岁。歌尔德蒙也是这个岁数登场，歌纳初遇。想象一下，梦得终于到长安了，抚抚跟随自己的爱马，邂逅柳柳：

【少年双手搂着马脖子，把脸颊贴在它宽宽的、带有白斑的额头上，温柔地抚摸着它，凑近它耳朵轻声说：“布莱斯，我的小驹，我的乖乖，你过得怎么样？你还爱我吗？你也有吃的吗？你也在想家吗？布莱斯，好朋友，你能留在这儿太好啦，我要经常到你这儿来，来看看我的小马。”说着，他从袖管的褶襞中掏出一个早饭时省下的面包来，掰成一小块一小块地喂进马嘴里。  
……  
歌尔德蒙坐下了。他感到惊讶，老师竟如此年轻，比自己大不了几岁；并且他发现，这位教员如此眉清目秀，气宇轩昂，一脸认真严肃却又令人敬重，招人喜爱，因此更是又惊又喜。（……）眼下再加上这位年轻得惊人的教员，严肃得像一位学者，高贵得像一位王子，再听听他那沉着、冷静、朴实、自然的声音吧！歌尔德蒙满怀感激地倾听着，虽然没能立刻听懂讲的是些什么。他心情舒畅。他来到了一些善良可爱的人们中间；他打定主意要爱他们，要和他们交朋友。（……）他久久地、一次又一次地打量着这位年轻的教员，欣赏他那修长而挺直的身材，那冷静而炯炯有神的眼睛，那吐字清晰而有力的嘴唇，那抑扬顿挫的不倦的嗓音。 】

捂心口，爱他们和交朋友那句也太萌了！！梦得从江南来到长安，在京城的交际圈子与柳柳的平辈长辈交游的重合度颇高，想来一方面是刘柳的三观审美家庭背景相同，结交都是当世英才，另一方面是互相引荐关照。

我发散一个歪论：刘柳初遇的画风有没有可能是，会搂着小马驹唱歌的迪士尼甜心公主梦得，和在长安有房有田有家族墓地的世家王子柳柳。后来梦得回家守丧，又做节度使掌书记，有了几年军中生活，于是801年再次见面柳柳惊讶发现公主变成刘郎了！直到806年永贞革新结束，两个人都是男的，这是他俩气质差异最小的时期。被贬谪，柳柳在永州奥兰多化，于是815年再次见面梦得惊讶发现王子变成仙女了！  
——刘柳很tricky的攻受属性和相处模式，同质与异质的关系，要放在他们的一生里分段考察。 代餐也是，开头纳尔齐斯比较攻，纵观全文肯定是歌纳。

纳纳也是改革派啊（）

【又有一次，在教学计划的某一点上，任教的神父中最年轻的一位与纳尔齐斯之间发生了分歧，院长不得不进行调解。纳尔齐斯竭力主张对教学做某些改革，并把改革的理由讲得头头是道，很有说服力。 】

书中真的有很多挺零碎的歌刘：大到“这样一个感官敏锐、感情丰富的人，这样一个能够深刻体验和热爱花香、日出、马驰、鸟飞和音乐之美的人”；小到“他常和磨坊主的长工一起抓水獭”，刘禹锡《有獭吟》写过别人抓水獭。都是独生子；一个是修道院模范生，一个年轻时连登三科，但后来反正大家都会忘记这个学霸人设了。而且，歌和刘的主要艺术主题都包括：过去、历史、永恒，爱情，大自然。  
顺带，纳登场时说过“有时我自己也想惩罚自己”，真是尤物才说得出的话。柳柳也说过一句很尤物的话：“不敢倦，不敢爱，不敢肆。”

一种关系模式：

【“我讲的是真话，”纳尔齐斯说，“我们的使命不是要走到一起，正如像太阳和月亮，或者陆地和海洋，它们也不需要走到一起。我们的目标不是相互说服，而是相互认识，并学会看出和尊重对方的本来面目，即自身的反面和补充。” 】

致大康于民。少年陈力希公侯，许国不复为身谋。代了做集贤殿正字的柳柳，初入仕途。

【“是的。过几年你将成为首席教员，也许还会当上校长。你将改革教学，扩大图书室。说不定你自己还会著书立说，是不是？怎么，不是吗？那你的目标又在哪里呢？”  
“目标？”纳尔齐斯微微一笑，“也许我死的时候会当上校长，或者当上修道院院长以至主教。反正一样。我的目标就是到能最好地造福世人的位置上去，找一片最能发挥自己特长和天赋的土壤，找一块尽量大的用武之地。除此别无抱负。” 】

三唱三和。今日临歧别，何年待汝归？

【“别再折磨你的心和我的心啦！我永远不会忘记你！我请求你将来再回到这儿来；我期待着这一天。要是什么时候你的处境险恶，你就上我这儿来，或者呼唤我吧。别了，歌尔德蒙，愿上帝与你在一起！” 纳尔齐斯站起身。歌尔德蒙拥抱了他。因为他知道自己的朋友对亲昵的表示怀有反感，他没有吻他，只摸了摸他的手。 】

嗯，刘对柳也带有这种小心翼翼感。

梦得的《祭柳员外文》《重祭柳员外文》，就是一直一直呼唤柳柳，“我多么想再跟你说句话啊，请你再听我说一说吧”。也在虚空中遥遥回应了四年前，柳柳在临别的湘水边，称他为“刘员外”。  
下面这段可以代，冥河里的柳柳听见他的呼唤，挣扎着忍痛清醒过来：

【在一张窄窄的木板床上躺着纳尔齐斯，黑暗中恰似一具尸体，脸色苍白、瘦削，仰面僵卧着，两只手在胸前交叉成一个十字，可是却睁着眼睛，并没有睡着。  
他一声不吭地瞅着歌尔德蒙，没有责备他的朋友，但仍旧一动不动，显然已经沉潜到另一个世界中，变成了另一个时间和空间中的人，很难认出他的朋友，听懂他的朋友的话了。  
“纳尔齐斯！原谅我，原谅我，亲爱的，原谅我打扰你；这可不是我一时兴起啊。我知道，你现在不能和我谈话，可尽管如此，我还是求你和我谈一谈吧。”  
纳尔齐斯思索着，眼皮用劲地眨巴了好一会儿，似乎想努力清醒过来。  
“很必要吗？”他声音微颤地问。  
“是的，很必要。我来是向你告别的。”  
“那确实必要。不能让你白白跑来。坐下吧，坐在我身边。时间只有一刻钟，然后该开始第一次祷告了。”  
他撑起身来，瘦骨嶙峋的身体坐在光板床上；歌尔德蒙挨着他坐下。  
“原谅我吧！”歌尔德蒙深为内疚地说。这苦修室，这光板床，纳尔齐斯那过度失眠和过度紧张的脸，那半醒不醒的眼睛，一切都清楚表明，他到这儿来是太冒昧了。  
“没什么好原谅的。不用担心我，我一切很好。你讲，你想告别？这么说，你马上就要走吗？” 】

柳里柳气：

【他的职责是为精神服务，他把自己严谨的生活奉献给了这一职责；只有在一些失去警觉的短暂时刻，才偷偷地因为自己的清高，自己超群的学识，自己过人的聪敏而洋洋得意。 】

衡阳讣书：

【歌尔德蒙大为震惊。突然整个世界都变了样，突然他那超人的努力全崩溃了，使他几乎窒息，浑身颤抖，眼前发黑，脑袋变得如同一个空球，胃也一下子缩紧了，眼眶里边辣乎乎的直想哭。此刻他心中唯一的渴望是——大哭一场，倒在地上，失去知觉。 】

纳纳没死，此处是断章取义，这“惊号大叫，如得狂病，涕洟迸落，魂魄震越”的熟悉感……

以柳易播：

【他不作声了，歌尔德蒙也不再往下问。昨天晚上，纳尔齐斯去求伯爵赦免歌尔德蒙，是不得不以对这位死硬的伯爵做某些让步为代价，才换取到他的生命的；这点歌尔德蒙也无须知道。 】

诗豪：

【“我不能简简单单地死去，我还太强壮、太狂野，我的每一个肢体，他们都必须费两倍的力气才可能消灭。”】

刘禹锡70岁病笃，给自己写墓志铭《子刘子自传》：

【而所有经验中最强烈而奇特的，莫过于同死神搏斗，莫过于明知自己的渺小、可悲、危在旦夕，却仍然坚持对死神作最后的抗争，并感到自己身上有这么股美好的、顽强的生的力量和韧劲。】

柳柳的山水诗文，风格又躁又静：

【“你不该羡慕我，歌尔德蒙。事实并不存在你所想的那种宁静。不错，宁静也是有的，但并非一种在我们心中长驻的宁静；而只是一种必须用不间断的斗争去争取、每日每时用斗争去争取的宁静。你没有见过我的斗争，既不了解我在研究学问时的斗争情况，也不了解我在祈祷室中的斗争情况。你不知道倒也好。你所能见到的，只是我不像你那样易于激动，于是认为这就是宁静。然而这是斗争，是同任何真正的生活一样的斗争和牺牲，你的生活也是如此。”】

陶渊明/谢灵运，王维/孟浩然，韦应物/柳宗元，姚合/贾岛，这些时代相近相同的山水诗人，前者更静谧、恬淡、安闲，后者更躁动、凌厉、清冷。  
可以由此体会王维与柳柳的风格区别，王维是“心中长驻的宁静”，柳柳是“每时每刻用斗争去争取的宁静”。

这里我代的是梦得构思《伤愚溪三首》《唐故尚书礼部员外郎柳君集纪》，是他向内挖掘，造出“芒寒色正”这个词以纪念柳柳的艺术过程：

【他内心便开始慢慢显现出一个形象，而且终于变得清晰起来，这就是歌尔德蒙最了解、最热爱和最衷心钦佩的那个人的形象。此人虽然也有许多特点，经历也不乏斗争和挫折，但是内心却显得完整和谐，不存在裂痕和矛盾。这就是他的朋友纳尔齐斯的形象。在他心中，他这位爱友形象的完整、和谐与协调规则的特点变得越来越强烈、越来越鲜明：精神赋予他的头颅以一个高贵的姿态，誓为精神服务的决心使他美丽而克制的嘴和略带哀戚的眼睛显得庄严、紧张，为求得超凡入圣的苦斗使他瘦削的肩膀、细长的脖子和柔嫩的双手带上了灵气。从离开修道院那一天起，他还从来不曾如此清晰地看见过自己的朋友，在他心里，还从来不曾如此栩栩如生地再现过他的形象。  
仿佛做梦似的，歌尔德蒙不知不觉，但也满心情愿和情不自禁地开始画起来，画得那么认真仔细、满怀敬畏，根根线条都倾注着他对活在自己心中的那个形象的爱。  
……  
他却总是选自己最乐意干活和专心致志的时候去做，使这个他所热爱的沉思者形象，越来越纯粹地从木料中迎着他走来。在这样的时候他既不快乐，也不悲伤，既不知生之欢娱，也不知生之无常；在他心中，自己一度心甘情愿地受纳尔齐斯指导时的那种虔敬、明朗和单纯的感觉又恢复了。仿佛不是他歌尔德蒙站在那儿按自己的意愿雕刻这尊像，而是另外一个人，而是纳尔齐斯，在借助他这双艺术家的手，使自己从生命的变化无常中逃脱出来，为自己的存在塑造一个纯粹的形象。 】

诗人就是要与时间、与死亡、与遗忘相搏击。  
书中纳纳还说过一句话，他认为自己与歌尔德蒙有一处是共同的：“我们的作品到头来总是使我们羞愧，我们总是不得不重新做起，一次一次重新奉献自己。”

纳尔齐斯的爱跟柳柳的爱的方式挺相似的，爱仿佛会牵连着纳柳的痛觉神经（何况柳因为文章之才，给那么多亲人写过墓志铭）。假如柳柳听梦得讲元和以后的事情，又宠又痛：

【当他听出歌尔德蒙受了许多磨难与惊骇，不止一次已濒于毁灭的时候，他却有些吃惊；可随后又禁不住微微笑了，为他朋友始终保持着天真无邪的本性而深深感动。  
……  
他抱怨自己老了，可看待世界的眼光仍是个孩子，怎能不叫人为他担惊受怕！然而，尽管如此，纳尔齐斯却打心眼里为他高兴。从根本上讲，他很喜欢这个大孩子的桀骜不驯，任性不羁，敢闯敢冲，哪怕撞掉脑袋上的犄角也在所不顾的劲头。  
每天院长的脑子里总有某些时候要想到他的朋友，心中怀着对他的爱和惦念、感激和担心，偶尔也产生一些疑虑和自责。他也许应该多向自己的朋友表露，他有多么爱他，多么希望他就像现在这样，让他知道，通过他和他的艺术得到了多大的收获？这些他向他讲得很少，也许太少太少——谁知道呢，也许讲了他就能留住他吧？  
……  
从斋堂中诵经台上的那些形象，纳尔齐斯也能了解他朋友的某些历史。那是一部流浪汉和情人的历史，一部无家可归者和不忠实的男人的历史；只不过在这儿留下来的，全都是善良和忠诚，全都充满着生气勃勃的爱。这样的人生是多么神秘啊，它在流动中是如此浑浊、湍急，但最后剩下的结果却如此高贵、清澈！  
纳尔齐斯搏斗着。他控制住了自己的感情，没有偏离自己的轨道；他严格履行自己的职责，从不懈怠。不过，他仍忍受着失去爱友的痛苦。当他发觉自己本应属于上帝和圣职的心竟如此依恋歌尔德蒙，不禁万分痛苦。 】

和不同的朋友聊过，结论都是如果刘柳要成，需要柳柳先有明确表示，梦得才敢告白，否则照旧是双向暗恋终天之憾。刘的性格本不会对表白有顾忌，但性格与对柳的相处模式，是两码事。所以我回想起代餐是纳纳先表白，真的惊到失语。  
柳柳也不会喜欢平庸的学者，也是在众人中最爱梦得，以柳易播就是他们之间的神圣所至。歌尔德蒙的回话太到位了。经典表白：

【纳尔齐斯心如刀割，朝自己的爱友慢慢俯下身去，用嘴唇亲了亲歌尔德蒙的头发和额头，做了他俩结交这么多年从来不曾做过的事。歌尔德蒙起初莫明其妙，过后明白过来，大为激动。  
“歌尔德蒙，”他朋友凑近他耳朵低声说，“原谅我，有件事我没能早一些告诉你。（……）让我今天告诉你吧，我是多么地爱你，你对于我一直有多么宝贵，由于你，我的生活变得多么丰富啊！（……）我们的院长达尼埃尔曾经对我说，他认为我是个高傲的人，看来他说得对。我对人并不缺乏公正，我总努力想对众人公正而耐心，可就是从来也没爱过他们。院里的两位学者中，更渊博的那位我比较喜欢；我从不明知其平庸而喜欢一个平庸的学者。要是我终究还是知道了什么是爱，那就得归功于你。你是所有人中唯一我能够爱的人。你无法衡量这意味着什么。这意味着沙漠中的甘泉，荒原里的花树。我的心没有枯萎，我的灵魂中还留下了一个可以为圣恩所达到的地方，这完完全全得感谢你。”  
歌尔德蒙舒心地微笑着，显得有点腼腆。他用清醒时那种柔和而平静的语气说道：“（……）现在看来确实如此，你确实很爱我。而我也是一直爱你的，纳尔齐斯，我生命的一半意义，就在于争取你对我的爱。我知道你也是喜欢我的，但却从未指望，你这个骄傲的人什么时候会对我讲出来。现在你对我讲了，而且是在这个我已一无所有的时刻，流浪和自由、世界和女人已全抛弃了我的时刻。我接受你的盛情，并且感激你。” 】

以上均摘自公认最佳的杨武能先生的译本。另外两版译本不推荐。  
PDF下载：  
https://pan.baidu.com/s/1DblhlBqXdN1FOFHdk89CkA  
提取码: 2b33

说到其他名著代餐，有多少刘柳粉鬼使神差地套过宝黛或湘黛，尤其是刚入坑的时候……沈从文《边城》，禹赐=傩送，都擅长唱山歌。柳柳如果是土生土长的永州少女，那么他就会变成雷五，“家贫，岁不易衣，而天姿洁清修严，恒若簪珠玑，衣纨縠，寥然不易为尘垢杂”。雷五类翠翠，所以柳柳如果是土生土长的茶峒少女，他就会变成翠翠！我深度怀疑柳柳为雷五写墓志时，他自己是意识到了这一点的，就像纳兰迦对特莉休，“她就是我啊！！”柳柳是一位自我泥塑为龙女、跟着家中女仆共同乞巧的高傲可爱的钢铁直男，他真这么想也不稀奇。

最后我总是说，刘柳真好，本质像是同一个人的两种体现两种性格，在虚构的作品里，这样属性的两人能被创作者配好，依照某种原型理式或是角色逻辑。影视文艺代餐，较为精准的代柳柳身旁可能会有个代梦得，反之亦然。但刘柳是相得益彰的真实的存在。


	2. 段子札记50则

（建议网页搜索“女巫时间”关键字，第三十四条，个人最满意的中唐五大文人的五行理论，即元白刘柳韩分别对应金水火木土。）

1

现存的柳柳从二十岁到永贞革新之间所写的诗，只有《省试观庆云图诗》《浑鸿胪宅闻歌效白纻》《龟背戏》《杨白花》。我猜想最后那首是写给妻子杨氏的。

北朝乐府原篇太符合杨柳两家的婚姻了，简直可以作为婚礼上新郎所咏唱的催妆诗：

「阳春二三月，杨柳齐作花。  
春风一夜入闺闼，杨花飘荡落南家。  
含情出户脚无力，拾得杨花泪沾臆。  
秋去春还双燕子，愿衔杨花入窠里。」

不过，患有足疾的杨氏对“含情出户脚无力”一句表示哼唧哼，所以他又新写了只属于他们两人的《杨白花》：

「杨白花，风吹渡江水。  
坐令宫树无颜色，摇荡春光千万里。  
茫茫晓日下长秋，哀歌未断城鸦起。」

2

在柳柳任正字的期间，杨氏有孕了。柳柳对妻子说以后要不停地做官，届满之前就谋好去处，不再守选。利安元元的理想里一天都不要等。他的神情是下笔写议论时那样恢宏的力与热，因此也同样的性感。

3

以柳易播后，看着又气炸又难过的刘禹锡，柳宗元从狄仁杰和郑崇质、柳氏、兄弟朋友之伦、孝道与王朝存续扯出一大篇，配上固有的语气与逻辑，要论证自己没私心似的。掩藏表情是几百年的家学传承，他的父亲柳镇从山洪里逃生也能面不改色。过了三天，他也用这幅表情，在道旁贤豪的注视下，永远地离开故乡长安。

黄孟苌到衡阳，一身斩衰的刘禹锡见到柳州来的使者终于笑了起来。他亲切地问，你们刺史请你来送信，想必你在湘中有亲朋，可顺路探望？黄孟苌认真地说不是，刺史是信任我，能够不辱使命。

柳宗元向他讲起淳于髡的故事。他不知道刘柳四年前在淳于墓前唱和过。先秦使者，让作为礼物的天鹅飞走是失职，却成功地用说辞打动了异国的君主。然而，黄孟苌在路上思考了足足五十天，也不知道如何修饰最冰冷刺骨的现实。对那一刻的龙城太守而言，死亡是天鹅终于飞出牢笼吗？

他依然想不出任何言语，以减轻刘禹锡即将面临的痛苦。只能照实告知一句话，柳宗元在昏热中说过几次的话，“可我是有私心的。”

4

刘禹锡13岁那年，师父皎然闭门数日，画《天女图》，提字“极目南山望旧峰”。早慧的少年明白所为何事。

在夔州为柳宗元写集纪，并没有想象中来得艰难。只是今天，有一位瘦高的年轻人登门，晒得黝黑了些，眼睛很漂亮却透着哀恳之色，暗示他与刘禹锡拥有某种隐秘的、忧伤的共同命运。刘下意识地打了个寒战，想起两年前的柳州使者黄孟苌的神情。两个儿子与柳周六正在一旁下棋，人到中年，已经没有别的可失去了。原来这是年内数次通信的故宰相韦执谊之子。几道精神支柱早已摧折，所幸仍可以付出，可以被依赖。他背着光，握住韦绚的手，落下泪来。

此后十年，刘禹锡赴任苏州刺史前，去看望柳宗元位于长安城东的坟墓。他心平气和地说，周六满十六岁了，小时候多灾多病，如今已有男子丈夫气，成长起来仿佛指顾间事。尽管他的长相、心性、志向都不像你。我的私心为此感到过悲伤，目光放远却是欣慰居多。苏州水土人文皆美，此身尚有余力致于公事，无需挂心。我行已六十，应该再也不能够来看你了。

5

刘禹锡去夔州，途经巫山，为神女石写下“星河好夜闻清佩”，好适合柳柳。后来写望夫石的“望来已是几千载，只似当时初望时”也好。

我忍不住代入《神女峰》：  
所以柳柳啊，——为眺望远天的杳鹤，错过无数次春江月明。与其在罗池庙展览千年，不如在恋人肩头痛哭一晚。

6

ABO信息素，柳柳是白芍药，刘禹锡是红曲酒，即小槽酒滴真珠红款式的江南黄酒，偏甜。合起来酒浸芍药。史向性格上柳柳弱A，梦得B，强行套AO似乎没什么意思。我基友的名言：“床上刘柳，床下柳刘。”

柳柳写芍药的“夜窗蔼芳气，幽卧知相亲，愿致溱洧赠，悠悠南国人”对我就是句玩年，他在暗示自己的费洛蒙啊！！！

7

第二次贬谪路上刘禹锡作《荆门道怀古》，“风吹落叶填宫井，火入荒陵化宝衣”，柳宗元很喜欢。雨前湿泞不已的夏夜，单衣躺在驿馆，面对面地谈论此诗，刘禹锡说落笔之际想起当年失去父亲刘绪的悲恸。又谈到理论，庾肩吾庾信父子，柳庆，萧绎。柳宗元心知这样好的诗却还是差一点火候，怀古是何等损耗折磨的炼狱！最好的怀古诗需要诗人失去多少，献祭多少？

两人的手握得很紧，攥出了汗，澄明且混沌，说不出来哪里发燥。譬如探汤，踩空，背尖，是欲坠未坠的身体上的感触，从瞬间拉长到头皮发麻的难捱的长度。刘禹锡知道柳宗元也在负荷着同样的感觉，以为他会抽开手，但没有。不料门外传来两家儿女的喧喧嚷嚷，旁人好像也劝不住，只得起身披衣去查看了。衡阳分别前又撞上柳宗元父母的祭日，五月十五，五月十七，北望跪拜哭嚎，惨不忍闻。刘禹锡只是惊讶于柳宗元还有余力让濯缨之泪打湿他的肩膀。他自己更是在拥抱里哭得一塌糊涂。然而今生今世，他们没有比荆门握手论诗更接近欲望与血脉的时分了。

标准结局是刘禹锡同时失去母亲与柳柳，三年后他借由《伤愚溪三首》悟出某种新的笔法。又过了很久，凭此写下《金陵五题》。

白居易对其一《石头城》尤为激赏。“这是怎么写得出的啊！”刘禹锡忽然意识到他也不那么懂乐天。在这个年纪，不再怀有与另一个人相对细剖“我之为我”的根源的冲动。他思索着，乐天有少孤的遭遇，蹉跎苦读胼胝生疮，疯癫的母亲与她的死亡……这些苦水被眼前人咽到哪里去了？在所有的诗行里？在时而庄重时而漫不经心的礼佛仪式中？——“诗魔”与“诗豪”的区别就是如此吗？至于洛阳人，后世人，难免误会刘白是同类吧。

洛阳人只有为梨花洗妆的浪漫，在暮色中安居与唱歌的潇洒，却缺乏洞察事物的敏锐。所以历史上洛阳总是重蹈覆辙，铜驼荆棘，直至气数销尽。

8

魔与豪在本质上都是能将痛苦与创伤升华的奇匠，而侧重点不同。

“魔”在于感染和输出，对外如此，对内更深。忽然想到，白居易和柳柳毫无交集，论文界那些车轱辘话就不说了，其实会不会是两个人的属性的原因呢？白居易改变外部的能力极强，但柳柳难以被改变被撼动，如果遇上了，想想都糟糕而尴尬……陶渊明和谢灵运、李白和王维也毫无交集，也许他们潜意识里有感应到这一点？我是指，带有些微工口意味的糟糕与尴尬，可以尽量意会一下。

“豪”的“抵抗”感更强——刘禹锡在父亲去世后才接受成年，在母亲和柳柳去世后才接受中年，并且余生一直抵抗着老年的到来。梦得为自己写的墓志铭《子刘子自传》中绝口不提平生所作的诗篇，与白居易《醉吟先生传》是两个极端。真的奇怪，墓志铭一般会提一下写诗文，有集子多少卷，之类的。

有人说刘禹锡是自负无需提，但我觉得也许他根本不太在意那些诗呢。苍鹰骏马会在意背后留下的痕迹？  
苏、炸、了。

乐天对自己的诗集特别注重，抄好多个副本，放在寺院里妥善保存，所以传世量很大。又为梦得写了最佳悼诗，刘白的亲密感和界限感都太好嗑了。

9

可是仍然觉得遗憾。柳柳生前，刘禹锡写的最好的诗是《咏史》“世道剧颓波，我心如砥柱”，《视刀环歌》“常恨言语浅，不如人意深。今朝两相视，脉脉万重心”，《望洞庭》“白银盘里一青螺”和《荆门道怀古》。《视》《望》二诗也未必是在朗州连州写的。耳熟能详的诸多名句名篇是50岁之后的故事，柳柳都读不到了。

不过，柳柳已经很喜欢刘禹锡的诗歌了。  
刘：“今来重垂泪，不忍过西州。”  
柳：“今来数行泪，独上驿南楼。”  
刘：“自羞不是高阳侣，一夜星星骑马回。”  
柳：“荆州不遇高阳侣，一夜春寒满下厅。”

“今来”两句都是怀念长辈。  
问题是，刘禹锡两首诗都是二十出头写的，柳柳两首诗都是公元815年四十出头写的。是倒背如流随手化用，还是一路上翻出旧日诗集搞情趣？

10

刘禹锡的一句诗：  
“甘陵旧党凋零尽，魏阙新知礼数崇。”

白居易极叹赏“沉舟侧畔千帆过，病树前头万木春”，爱其生机。也许，后来在洛阳，他让刘禹锡交出与元稹的往来诗歌，看到“宿草恨长在，伤禽飞尚迟”，白居易将刘的这三句诗联系起来，恍然明白，沉舟一联写的只是时代大撕裂中幸存的失群者。

11

柳柳塞勒涅（狄安娜），梦得恩底弥翁。代入古希腊古罗马神话。  
刘禹锡是鹰隼、骏马、冬青、匕首、明镜，也是沉舟、病树、伤禽。是一半清越朗迈、另一半焦灼痛苦的焦尾琴。梦中沉睡，实则炼尽美少年。

12

他的梦里，柳宗元有几丝白发，住在闹中取静的院落里。时值初冬午后，落叶被清扫干净，正背对他，蹲着为绕宅的芍药换土。他详实计划过，与柳宗元终老于长安郊外，没想到在眼前，只能怔怔立住了，半晌才有些委屈地说：“子厚既在洛阳，为什么不来洛滨坊找我玩？”

“小郎君如何知道我的表字？”刘禹锡这才发现自己的嗓音青涩，腰带与袖子忽然间松松垮垮的，身量只是十来岁的孩子。他想大笑，又有点羞窘，因为在深层意识里他知道，在柳宗元面前何曾如此不像样，何曾有过不对等的场景。好在降了雨夹雪解围，被邀入室内避寒。家具精严规整，火炉咕咚咕咚沸腾起来，调下茶末。哪怕是梦境，柳宗元与他居然陌生，未免太不合理。可是两人很快熟络起来，转为深谈，茶也浓成了酒。

柳宗元说将重返朝廷，任命的诏书不日而至。正在誊写针对时弊的政论文章，要散布于京洛。又说昔年挚友同道，尽已亡故，一身瓦全，所以更加无法丢弃旧志。

刘禹锡醺醺然想起来问今夕何夕，答曰大和九年。一瞬间他心惊魂折，几乎被寒意劈开，膝盖压灭炉上煤炭也不觉得烫，直扑上去攥紧柳宗元的双肩。他焦灼地想说郑注李训、王守澄仇士良、观露，这些吃重的字眼被濒临溺死的人吐进海里，浮在水面上的只有蒲牢的吼声：你会死的，会如同先贤面对刽子手面不改色，你还要振兴河东柳氏，孩子们又怎么办——

眼中人正色从容说道：“与吾子倾盖如故，不妨相论友道。羊角哀与左伯桃永诀于风雪，王籍为谢征编集二十卷，向秀闻笛，山涛抚孤，都是载入青史、士子共知的情谊。逮至隋唐，科举同年也为众人所珍视。如果朋友要去做凶险却合乎大义的事，另一方应当因其危险而惶然阻拦，还是因其正确而欣然支持？这是一生中迟早要面临的抉择，你的答案又是什么呢？”

（在李景俭和韩泰也去世之后，刘禹锡年轻时志同道合的人都不在了。这一条是已在洛阳养老的刘禹锡臆想，柳柳与他交换了位置，长寿的独活的柳柳。）

13

动物拟，柳柳类白鱀豚，梦得类江豚。懂的都懂，眼泪滂沱。

花拟，真的不喜欢“刘是桃花”的说法。白居易《代迎春花招刘郎中》“不随桃李一时开”，有点感动。对啊，明艳喧闹、长条洒金的迎春花才是梦得。柳柳像海石榴（山茶），他在永州长出了第一根白发都要先告诉海石榴。山茶最绝的地方是，不会瓣瓣飘零，也不会枯黄在枝头，而是尚且鲜妍时整朵“啪”地一声决绝落下。  
雪中四友：山茶，梅花，水仙，迎春。

还有香水，梦得是Creed家的“拿破仑之水”，烤菠萝味。微之是Carolina Herrera 212，太合适了，想去喷他的诗集。贞元柳柳是蒂普提克的水中影，青绿酸涩的玫瑰；完全体柳柳的香水是阿蒂仙，可以是冥府之路的檀香与百合味，也可以是水生调的“布列塔尼的空气”。柳的诗文，喜欢的人很喜，不喜欢的人会晕，比较像水生调。

14

柳柳诗里写食物，除了酒、水果、酸楂苦笋、绿荷包饭、失传的虾蟆，只剩两句：

①  
「朵颐进芰实，擢手持蟹螯。  
炊稻视爨鼎，脍鲜闻操刀。  
野蔬盈顷筐，颇杂池沼芼。 」

河鲜和诗经楚辞的蔬菜。另外蘘荷与脍同食是楚辞里的吃法，他种白蘘荷除了做药材还能当佐料？生鱼吃多了，也会导致维生素B1缺乏。所以得脚气病不光是精白米的锅？毕竟当时官员普遍吃精白米。

②  
「香饭舂菰米，珍蔬折五茄。」

五茄有两种功用，煮石，壮阳。是我滤镜太重吗，五茄意像美，与地榆合称金盐玉豉，服之可成仙。萧绎引古语云：“宁得一把五加，不用金玉满车。宁得一斤地榆，不用明月宝珠。”

柳柳还开笼放走过要被吃的鹧鸪，诗里说调味料有芍药。至今还有白芍虫草鹧鸪汤的菜谱。刘禹锡的饮食诗，除了试茶歌，我居然无甚印象……“有人送令狐相公葡萄，没我的份，我去和首诗”的委屈巴巴倒是记忆犹新……

15

噢更搞笑的是这两人遭到欺负后各自的反应：  
柳柳：“我是龙女，被贬下天界也不是你们能亵玩的！”  
梦得：“我是七尺男儿！你们是蚊子！”

柳攻党很少，可拆不逆千怪万怪也怪不到粉丝……我最近一次get到柳攻，是把粤语歌《少女的祈祷》歌词当成梦得的心声（）受刘必须要有可爱少女心。

16

吴武陵X柳柳，材料很少也可以脑补。  
吴武陵扬善嫉恶，心里有了想法就不吐不快，是更勇敢的，柳柳很喜欢这样的性格。某天晚上柳柳端坐着，想念住在潇水对岸的吴武陵，于是写了一首诗，大意是感叹身为贬官，两人在公开与半公开的场合里，有话不便直接说，只能琴声传意，知音相惜。

“美人隔湘浦，一夕生秋风。积雾杳难极，沧波浩无穷。相思岂云远，即席莫与同”，尤其这三句，换我是收到这首诗的吴武陵，直奔柳柳家吧，否则在潇水东西岸游十个来回都冷静不下来的（？

参考文献：  
《初秋夜坐赠吴武陵》  
《同吴武陵赠李睦州诗序》：“吴武陵，刚健士也。怀不能忍，于是踊跃其诚，铿锵其声，出而为之诗，然后慊于内。予固知睦州之道也熟，衔匿而未发且久，闻吴之先言者，激于心，若钟鼓之考，不知声之发也，遂系之而重以序。”

17

韩愈的七世祖韩茂（406-456年）是北魏皇帝拓跋焘的部将，拓跋焘终结了十六国时代。柳柳的七世祖柳庆（517-566年）比北魏末代皇帝元修还小七岁。镇纸似的压住了北魏的统一和灭亡的两端。所以，韩柳仅仅五岁的年龄差，是什么级别的命运相遇。何况他们酷肖自家七世祖，尤其柳柳与柳庆。

钱钟书(?)有句评韩柳的话也好玩，大概是修房子为譬，柳柳会丈量好边界，韩愈可能就放飞狂野了。代入过现pa夫妻装修吵架。

是的，韩柳不太像cp，而是像传统婚姻的范畴了！！

在柳柳15-21岁的时候，韩柳在长安是邻坊的邻居。韩会和柳镇家长包办。吵架，合好，交流，吵架，葬礼，后世声名。《柳子厚墓志铭》让大部分读者高呼感人肺腑，《祭柳子厚文》又让小部分嘀咕“写得有点阴阳怪气”，也是婚姻式的敞亮与阴私了。

18

刘柳真的是一对“25岁与45岁一个样”的神奇cp。

《与卫淮南石琴荐启》《李西川荐琴石》表明柳柳将亲手开采的石料做成的琴石寄给亲友故旧。《柳州山水近治可游者记》：“浔水因是北而东，尽大壁下。其壁曰龙壁。其下多秀石，可砚。”所以送给梦得的砚台，可能是他45岁左右自己开采的石头制成的，也可能是25岁左右买来寄给在江南守丧的梦得。论文界两种说法都有，都讲得通。我觉得认真研究喀斯特地貌如何采石、如何打水井的柳柳，太诱人了……

再比如刘柳和杨归厚一起在皇甫阅门下学书法，是在二十几岁，还是三十几岁？刘禹锡只记载自己是“公元795年之前”认识杨归厚的。三十学书法的可能性更大，但前一种也不能完全排除。

19

生怀流，可能雷。  
虽然柳柳很仙，但他真的很能生，不矛盾。  
周六是刘柳生的，年龄暴露一切。把已断奶的崽交给男朋友抚养，也是非常典型的仙女行为。

刘蕡生年不明，826年在进士考试一鸣惊人，后来被贬柳州司户参军，在乡间劝农时坠马而亡，与刘禹锡同一年逝世。没错，刘蕡多半还吃过柳柳手种的黄柑！！！

如果刘蕡像刘柳一样早早地参加科举，那么他就是永贞革新期间出生的。让反祥瑞的柳柳坐在礼部写各种骈文祥瑞贺表，听起来是对孕期和坐月子的办公室安排。生父是王叔文或者顾名思义刘禹锡吧。

20

白居易说韩愈是被硫磺害死的，饲了鸡再吃下去，刘禹锡咔地呛了一声。十二年前他远在夔州，辗转听闻吏部侍郎的死讯，不比白居易灵通。韩愈那边没遣信来告丧，水阔山重，他也不遣使去吊唁，酒醒过后自顾自写了祭文。墓志铭、行状、神道碑自有韩门操持，大文章家为自己安排的告别筵席，钟鼓要雅正刚健，一路登进白云里。究竟皇甫湜李翱算不算韩门中人他理会不了。

他看着白居易的嘴唇，红而柔泽，经书里迦陵频伽鸟的喙。小时候见过弹琵琶的红牙拨子，那样一种红漆……是华美的盛唐的余烬，哪能真的长绳系日，很多年再没有相近的工艺了。白居易的言语呖呖嘈嘈，带着热闹可亲的而不可撼动的气势，简直可以糖汪着淌到任何地方去，也不计较他的眼神有点失焦，转而说起以前圣善寺的银佛。

“我呢，我化成乐器只有击筑之音。”一把破筑和异域的琵琶相抗相和，这就是如今的帝国诗坛之巅。他莫名其妙想着总有一天，自己的墓志铭要自己来写，正如荆轲只能为自身仰天嘘气成白虹，抬眼的虚空里没有任何答案。

费了几铤银子也补不完的银佛耳。安史之乱。从前的遗物啊。都失落了。

不是一次两次了，心里闪过的念想，对方隔几句话竟然错位似的用别的题目讲了出来。他总能从他欣喜的眼神里知道他也知道。某种薄明流光的穹顶罩着他们，他们对此心知肚明。

（只是想搞一下完全不cue柳柳/微之的独立的刘白。那么刘白必然要嘲个韩。）

21

稹稹类潘安，锡锡类陆机。九九类王献之，梦梦类顾恺之。刘元，换头也是冷cp……

元类顾荣，白类季鹰。荣执其手怆然曰：“吾亦与子采南山蕨，饮三江水耳。”岁晚青山路，终究没有实现。刘代入贺循。

「中山刘禹锡赴命入洛，经扬子津，于船中调素琴。太原白居易初不相识，乃就禹锡谈，便大相钦悦。问禹锡，知其入洛，居易曰：“吾亦有事洛阳。”便同载即去，而不告微之、子厚。」

反过来白贺循、刘季鹰也差不多，还能泥塑白居易：

「太原白居易因事赴扬，经湓浦口，于船中弹琵琶。中山刘禹锡初不相识，乃就居易谈，便大相钦悦。问居易，知其入扬，禹锡曰：“吾亦有事扬州。”便同载即去，而不告微之、子厚。」

嗯，我另外采用过希腊代餐，白类萨福，元类Anactoria，刘类Atthis。柳柳是千年以后的希帕提娅。

22

墓志铭里有彼此的名字：“中山刘梦得禹锡亦在遣中，当诣播州”，“唯东平吕温、河西李景俭、河东柳宗元以为言然。三子者皆与予厚善”。何况古人相信文字有灵。他们分别埋葬在长安万年县和荥阳，墓中各有一方石碑，深深镌刻着知己。再过上几万年也是如此。

（那什么，义山墓也有说法是在荥阳。小杜肯定在万年县。坟头对话想想挺可爱的。）

无论是柳柳希望由韩愈来写墓志铭，还是梦得自作墓志铭并以永贞革新为主要内容，作为故事作为传奇来看都是得体漂亮的。中唐诗人们有悲痛、遗憾、龃龉，但一事一笔仍然干净。唉不是我搞刘柳，是这对在搞我。以柳易播将他们🔒得死亡也分不开。如果梦得被播州的瘴雾菵露所吞噬，他的一切戛然而止，《秋词》、《竹枝词》、臻于化境的怀古、前度刘郎今又来，将统统坍缩为虚无——后人又岂能一望而知他是这样好的一个人！！二十多年来他有多好柳柳最清楚了，所以愿意用自己的生命去换他。太真了，比珍珠还真。

顺带请大家康康我的晚明墙头的相方（？）张岱是怎么评价以柳易播的：“夷箐鬼方，蛮烟棘雨。子与母俱，万无往理。臣愿易播，臣即夜驰。臣无老亲，臣力未疲。臣与禹锡，寔无姻娌。”（《古今义烈传》）好个臣即夜驰臣力未疲。万箭穿心。

某友：梦得在自传里写下“河东柳宗元”，令人不禁联想起后四十回的“故人是谁？姑苏林黛玉”。  
我：又来了，玛德又来了……

23

我猜想，柳柳从未想过让很日常化的私人书信传世。证据是《刘宾客嘉话录》里说，柳州刺史的工资条上包括“夫人脂粉钱”。还能是谁写信向梦得吐槽的！！！信呢？！

日常向书信里的柳柳肯定超可爱！毕竟不必营业（“文以明道”）。可惜压根没有放入遗草大礼包……

24

朗州寄到永州的《答柳子厚书》：“书竟获新文二篇，且戏予曰：将子为巨衡，以揣其钧石铢黍？”关键是，贞元九年的进士省试的赋题是《平权衡赋》（以“昼夜平分，钧铢取则”为韵），梦得写有“立规程罔惭夫龟镜，揣钩石宁失乎锱铢”之句。所以，柳柳是拿当年的高考作文开戏谑玩笑？噫——不愧是青梅竹马学霸情侣。

25

柳柳只能泥塑不能性转，梦得反之。  
柳柳笔下的“美人四向回明珰，雪山冰谷晞太阳”非常性转梦得！原句在上下文语境里的意思是，冬季，美人在室内跳舞，木炭奢侈地燃烧着温暖无比。断章取义当然是太阳女神刘禹茜跳舞跳得耳环摇晃，仙袂飘风，层层雪山都融化了。

另外，哪炸补充的，梦得笔下的泥塑柳柳是“云含幽兮月添冷，月凝晖兮江漾影”。

26

后来梦得第二次前往与朋友约定的地方，第二次只得一纸讣书。逝者杨归厚还是刘禹锡的亲家，年轻时刘柳杨同在皇甫阅门下学习书法。

“君卧宏农，予来姑苏。飞书相约，言念鼎湖。我车载脂，为子疾驱。入境阒寂，唯逢素书。发函惊视，翰不自濡。……平生亲友，零落太早。无望拔茅，尽悲宿草。到郡浃辰，君不起闻。寝门一恸，我哀如焚。……凄凉山河，惨淡风云。已矣长别，嗟我杨君。”更虐的是“昔与君游，俱为壮年。怒人言命，笑人言天。阅事未多，信书太坚。方阶尺木，已坠九泉。”（《祭虢州杨庶子文》）

说起来杨归厚还是柳柳岳父杨凭的族叔。刘的女儿与杨归厚的儿子结婚了，于是梦得比柳柳高了两个辈份（）毫无意义的槽点。

27

前天脑了一下“晚岁当为邻舍翁”，长安人和洛阳人以后去哪里耦耕呢？京城郊外还是洛水之畔？真是好现代的一线城市的烦恼（？）有可能柳柳说去洛阳吧，梦得说去长安吧……这种事他俩做得出来。然而邻舍翁是个过于美好的愿景，他们的志向难以放下。想比邻而居连璧成双是真的，但田园仍是文人想象中的田园，并非实指实托，在湘江之上恋人肩头最后取个暖而已。到了柳州连州，就要立即收拾土匪和台风的烂摊子了……

我又忍不住用《半生缘》换个头：

公元832年，白居易写信说“同年同病同心事，除却苏州更是谁？”，时任苏州刺史的刘禹锡答复道“投老之日，愿与乐天为邻”。

「因为元稹才亡故不久，不能太铺张，所以他们订婚也不预备有什么举动。预定四年后结婚。他和白居易通信的时候，他们常常喜欢谈到将来婚后的情形，白居易总希望有一天能够到洛阳去组织小家庭，住什么样的房子，买什么样的家具，墙壁漆什么颜色，一切都是非常具体的。不像从前和柳宗元在一起，想到将来共同生活，只觉得飘飘然，总之，是非常幸福就是了，却不大能够想象是怎样的一个情形。」

28

搞现pa时想到的，年龄相近的人同寝室。

A可爱死了：刘禹锡，白居易，崔群，李绅。

B迫害韩愈：柳宗元，段文昌，李愬，韦处厚。

C什么鬼啊：元稹，柳公权，贾岛，牛僧孺。

D前途无量：李吉甫，武元衡，李逢吉，权德舆。

E这又是啥：韩愈，崔玄亮，柳公绰，李道古。

F挺有个性：白行简，沈传师，皇甫湜，刘栖楚。

G太哇噢了：令狐绹，唐穆宗李恒，韩湘子，吕洞宾。

（绹爹那边是令狐楚，裴度，张籍，李程。）

H好凄惨： 李贺，李训，舒元舆。

ABE是纯的出生在同一年，其他有±1。  
我还比较在意C，可是微之和柳公权似乎没有来往的记载。为什么两个美人没有直接交集！

顺带科普：吕洞宾是吕让的儿子，与柳柳有点血缘关系。韩湘子都知道是韩愈的侄孙。神奇了……

29

都没啥人写李商隐的同人，搞雷可以吗，李商隐怀孕带球跑，不是令狐绹的，很多人对绹说（近似某些后世隐粉的口吻），你怎么偏偏不能原谅他呢，隐宝多美啊，换作我，跟他一起养野孩子也美滋滋，你别这么小男人！

令狐绹被颜控和女醛分子惊到三观失禁，找温庭筠喝酒，心情变得更糟。当然，飞卿事先有赌咒发誓说李商隐的孩子绝对不姓温。

30

“飞卿北里名娼，义山狭斜浪子”，简直是从令狐绹日记本偷窥来的句子！！酒精与光影里，令狐绹想起，曾在气氛恰好的暧昧中与温庭筠裸裎相见过。但他总觉得飞卿身上哪里在笑，没法尽兴，完事后气恼披衣，“竟真是飞卿嫖了男人，并非男人淫了他”。偏偏温庭筠跟令狐绹的儿子令狐滈关系好。喜欢小孩子的人都显得单纯。

（其实义山怀的有可能是令狐楚的遗腹子，情天恨海。也可能是别人的，这又是另一个脑洞了，太雷了不敢发。）

31

元白交换寿命。元稹活到853年。微之肯定也会写“此是千秋第一秋”，我无端觉得这句元风比白风更浓。跨平行宇宙神交若合符契达成。那么乐天逝于824年长庆之末，大草，白居易和韩愈打死都不愿意同时陨落，被后世一并感慨。

外一条：我最喜欢的元白场景是，白居易写了一篇七十韵还是一百韵的长诗寄过去，然后元稹整体步韵回复。这是他们首次玩这么大的。每个韵脚的字眼和顺序都相同，但所叙是各自的事情，又很妥帖通顺。双方的布局，心思，等待，剑气合一似的炫技，太甜蜜了！！比真上床和吸叶子更强烈！！

32

古人英文名。

1.白居易：Joy，发音居易，意义乐天。

2.刘禹锡：Dorothy，“上帝的礼物”≈禹赐，且音近。所以我习惯叫他多罗茜，茜茜。虽然现在很想理直气壮叫他Chrysostomos或者歌尔德蒙 Goldmund，何况-mund也跟梦得音近，但懒得给所有人取男版英文名了。

3.贾岛：Lindsay。意思是某岛，音近浪仙。

4.柳柳：Zoey，“生命”，音近，勉强意近。

5.元稹：Victoria。昵称Vickie，近微之。感觉他又烈又欲的，是微多利亚。

6.李贺：Hilaria。“cheerful”。

7.甫甫：Freida。“beautiful, beloved”。

8.王安石：Anastasia。源自公元四世纪的同名圣人。

9.韩愈：Althea。“治愈”。

10.李德裕：Edith。“财富”和“战争”。

11.李白：Blanche，“白”。或 Danica，“金星”。（敷衍.jpg）

12.任昉：Elanor，“star sun”。昉，日初明也，晨曦与星光共用一片天空。似乎跟Eleanor不是同源，但也有一种说法将Eleanor的词根归结为古希腊语的太阳。总之埃莉诺这般楚楚的发音，是我心里的他了。

13.谢脁：Phoebe，掌管新月的女神。朓，农历月底傍晚时月亮在西方出现。

原名属于青史，泥称属于肾脏！

给历史人物取英文名，印象最深的是以前澄吧有位太太，以字母M是水的象形开始，给高澄及其那一堆氵字边的弟弟们都取了M开头的男名。虽然我私心里这些名字都不是高阿惠，小言风的Roland更加接近？（捂脸）

字母的起源上，M是水，N是鱼，玄亮的女名男名也可以按新思路安排了。普通女名Bella贝和Lucasta亮，听起来昏昏欲睡……

33

玄学代餐也挺好吃的，虽然我不信玄学。网上到处都能搜到爱情配对分析的神棍小论文，随便代。

先秦诸侯国有分野，分野与十二星座相对应；  
三国魏晋代HP四学院；  
南北朝最精彩的几段，刘裕拓跋焘萧衍高欢宇文泰，非常适合塔罗牌，命运之轮等几张牌尤其令人感慨，思之落泪；  
中晚唐搞五行十日主，我真心觉得五行没什么卵用，可是用于中晚唐人物堪称完美，详见第7个段子；  
北宋庆历适合九型人格，之后适合MBTI。可能是因为唐宋大变革吧，不再适用玄学了，地摊心理学似乎更能准确描述人物特质。

34

🔮女巫时间🔮

都怪梦得说“五行星”！仔细想想，元和五大诗人不就是五行星下凡吗！！柳柳木星，刘禹锡火星，元稹金星，白居易水星，韩愈土星。木生火，金生水，土一般是跟谁都有关联的总攻。古代糟粕认为五行要男克女最宜婚姻；现代观念里一方能生旺另一方的婚恋才是最佳，所以喜欢木火配和金水配的人本来就挺多。Voilà，这已经科学解释了为什么大家经常搞中唐F4不带韩愈玩。

如果按照五行十日主，金木水火土都分阴阳，合为十种。比如阳的金叫庚金，阴的金叫辛金，所包括的事物种类不同。我觉得他们五位都是阳性的。

柳柳甲木，象征树木与森林。  
梦得丙火，象征太阳。  
退之戊土，象征高山与大坝。  
微之庚金，象征兵器刀剑。  
乐天壬水，象征江河湖海。

乐天出生于772年2月28日，还真是壬水日，水相的双鱼座，人设符合玄学。浪里浪气后宫王。

白居易“况我江上立，吟君怀我诗。怀我浩无极，江水秋正深。清见万丈底，照我平生心。”

元稹“万物有本性，况复人性灵。金埋无土色，玉坠无瓦声。剑折有寸利，镜破有片明。我可囚为俘，我可刃为兵。我心终不死，金石贯以诚。”（诗中意象，金玉剑镜，五行都属金）史书也盖章他的性格“锋锐”。

——真是金与水的美少女战士啊！！金生水，反过来澄澈的水能淘洗金。

趁着没什么人了，偷摸着编辑添几句：我怀疑，元白被后世黑得这么惨，尤其元稹，主要怪金水属性。水无常形还往低处流，金主肃杀自带邪气。金水邪起来是什么样子，请参考2020年是金水年……

刘柳去了拥有火德的楚地，以及更南的炎热之处，诗文光彩焕发，也是因为自身木与火的属性。所以……以柳易播也……不意外，从相生与食伤来看，他愿意的。柳柳在永州肯定觉醒了阴性的乙木（象征花草藤蔓），所以他甲木乙木属性都有了，显然跟屈原一样是木系双修，“为芳草以怨王孙，借美人以喻君子”，神光离合，乍阴乍阳，真的是甲木兼乙木才做得出来的事。可是甲木刚甚易折，乙木柔而能久，人的躯壳与灵魂要如何应对如此矛盾的内耗？想到灵灵和柳柳的结局……“唐人惟柳子厚深得骚学”，我痛哭。也许甲木被流放湘楚，就可能打通木系魔法，但这样的仙女要千年才有一个。于是柳柳就变得奥兰多化，拥有一种特殊的性别感，泥塑起来好爽。顺带，刘禹锡拥有一种特殊的年龄感。

在柳州的民间传说里，柳柳的生日是阳历773年8月5日，火相的狮子座。朋友说他像狮子处女座，我听着似乎不太对又不知道说什么，查了他的星盘，原来是太阳狮子、月亮天蝎、水星处女、火星白羊，恍然大悟，水星处女等于把智慧加持在逻辑能力上，因此具有这个星象的人非常擅长独立思考和理论化，啊晕倒了，他的文章确实特别特别性感！！！另外，月天蝎之痛觉和火白羊之躁动，合起来即是他诗歌里的攻击性所在。

所以柳柳命里自带火与土的属性，韩愈又真的是土相的摩羯座，怪不得刘柳和韩柳都能cp，三人相处模式也是“昔遇夫子，聪明勇奋。常操利刃，开我混沌。子长在笔，予长在论。持矛举楯，卒不能困。时惟子厚，窜言其间。赞词愉愉，固非颜颜。磅礴上下，羲农以还。会于有极，服之无言。”森林太阳和森林高山，天空还是大地？柳柳本身是个拥抱天空的人。韩愈的诗歌代表作《山石》《南山诗》合了自身的五行属性，石头也属土的。虽然解释不了他为什么在华山投书。

晚唐诗人的阴性的辛金气息浓得挡都挡不住啊！！辛金象征宝石珠玉。晚唐就是辛金的时代！李贺是最纯的辛金，李商隐像辛金与癸水，温庭筠像辛金与乙木，杜牧像辛金与丁火。

我还嗑刘元邪教，丙火X庚金真的好可以。其实元稹也带点辛，庚金成就了他的冷与刚与些许疯狂，辛金成就了他的娇。刘禹锡可能也带点阴性的丁火，象征灯光蜡烛。太阳在白天，灯烛在夜晚，昼夜交替不熄。云间烟火是人家。

中唐也有纯阴性的，比如崔群是己土。己土和甲木传统上很般配，李绛显然是甲木，阳木克阴土。孟郊贾岛癸水，张籍己土。韩愈关系最好的人在属性上是完全对盘的。但和白居易就，戊土和壬水，土克水，比较微妙，在此基础上细品“冲泥蹋雨曲江头”，也许乐天是说你们土属性的人还不是被水淋了。泥和雨是阴性的土与水。我搜玄学关键字看得笑死，抄一下微博里专业人士的比喻：戊土像“一憋气在深山闭关练功18年，出关武功盖世但年华已老，凭武功和谋略当上武林盟主”，壬水像“狂放不羁游戏人间的神秘剑客，死对头戊土当上武林盟主之后不爽，喜欢每天制造点江湖悬案搞事情”。

（在此鸣谢我的超甜的小女巫朋友，她不嗑史同，听我讲刘柳时说他们有典型的木火情侣感，还科普了好多玄学让我欢乐代餐，代着代着我就发现了中唐五大文人的五行理论……）

35

聊斋译文，复制换头。放利偷合的霍女。

李商隐在视窗远望时，正好有个奔赴桂林的观察使郑亚乘船经过，对他的美丽非常惊异，就把船头掉过来，跟随在他的船旁，而令狐绹扶着棺材毫无所知。

李商隐忽然对令狐绹说：“你家境中落，如今有个治穷的办法，不知你能不能做到？”令狐绹问是什么办法。李商隐说：“我跟你好几年，没能为你生个一男半女，这也是我放不下的一件心事。我虽然长得丑，幸而还不算老，如果能遇到肯出一千两银子的，就可把我卖了。这办法怎么样？”令狐绹一听，大惊失色，不知发生了什么事。李商隐笑道：“你不要着急，天下美女有的是，谁肯出一千两银子买我呀？你就姑且讲讲，看看有没有想买的人。卖与不卖都凭你拿主意。”

令狐绹不肯，李商隐就自己与船夫的妻子说了这个打算。船夫的妻子看了看令狐绹，令狐绹随便点头答应了。船夫妻到郑亚船上去了，不一会就回来说：“邻近船上有个当官的愿出800两。”令狐绹故意摇头难为她，过了一会，她又来了，说：“就按你出的价吧，请你到那家船上取钱办手续。”令狐绹微微一笑，李商隐就说：“请你让他等一会，我和八郎再说几句话，就让他过去。”接着又对令狐绹说：“我每日以价值千金之身侍奉你，你今天才知道吧？”令狐绹问：“用什么话答对他呢？”李商隐说：“请你即刻过去交割，至于我人去不去，就在我自己了。”令狐绹不同意，李商隐逼迫，催促他快去。令狐绹不得已，就到郑亚船上，立即把银子清点好了。令狐绹让人把银子好好包上，作上记号，对郑亚说：“只因我丧父，才到了卖妻这地步。猛然间割舍了夫妻情义，如果我妻子坚决不肯跟随你，我会把银子如数奉还。”

当银子刚刚运到令狐绹船上时，李商隐已跟随船夫的妻子从船尾登上了观察使的船，远远地望着令狐绹与他告别，并没有依恋难舍之意。令狐绹如同失魂一般，呜咽着说不出话来。过了片刻，郑亚家的船解开缆绳，像箭一般顺流离去了。令狐绹放声大哭，想追去靠近他的船，船夫不答应，开船向北摆过去。转瞬间船到了长安郊外，把棺材放上岸后，船夫急忙解开缆绳把船开走了。

……

异史氏说：“这个女子莫非是个仙人？换了三个主人，不能算贞洁，然而替吝啬者破掉吝啬，为好色者加速破产，这女子绝非无心之人啊。可是既然败了他们的家，就不必再怜惜他们了。

36

多年以后，五十五岁的刘禹锡写下“长明灯是前朝焰，曾照青青年少时”，回忆起对着柳宗元慢慢念出“铜壶漏水何时歇，如此相催即老翁”的那个永贞年的清晨。

37

发现刘禹锡的画风与颜文字挺兼容的：

种桃道士归何处 (╭☞•̀.̫•́)╭☞

前度刘郎今又来 ψ(｀∇´)ψ

试上高楼清入骨 «٩(*´ ꒳`*)۶»

我言秋日胜春朝 ୧(〃•̀ꇴ•〃)૭⁺✧

忽忆吴兴郡，白蘋正葱茏 |つᐕ)⁾⁾♡

言幸平阳公主家 (ﾟДﾟ≡ﾟдﾟ)!?

休唱贞元供奉曲 (๑̆◕͚⌓◕͚̆๑)

千里江蓠春，故人今不见 (҈˃̶̤́꒳˂̶̤̀)҈

且尽姜芽敛手徒 (･༥･´)

莫道桑榆晚，为霞尚满天 ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡

予之衡诚悬于心，其揣也如是 <(▰˘◡˘▰)>

子之戏予，果何如哉！::ೖ(⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑)ೖ::

总之他真是个硬核甜心！！最后两句，明显就是在跟柳柳谈恋爱的语气：“你借当年的科举题目作比喻，调戏着要我给文评，我就真诚发自内心吹爆你。所以调戏我是件多么好玩的事情啊包爽不亏，来快活呀么么哒。”

刘受也不是不行。

38

柳柳在永州真的服过春药，是淫羊藿，又名仙灵毗。根据现代科学，里面含有育亨宾素，成分是有效的。

其实柳诗《种仙灵毗》说这种草药是用来治他自己的脚病，应该是书信里提过的“行则膝颤、坐则髀痹”之病（不得不打出这八个字实在让我心头滴血……），但“神哉辅吾足，幸及儿女奔”看起来明明很像双关。“晨起自采曝，杵臼通夜喧”，有点喜感，玉兔仙人似的通宵捣药，捣的还是实锤春药……（唐朝司马员外贬谪生活一览。

太可爱了，他没乱吃药，居然能吃对！！！古人嗑春药大多是以形补形，或者去吃有害的矿物质，感觉好没气质，韩愈就是吃硫磺死的。柳粉韩粉哔哔对方正主不算拉踩，韩柳接受史本来就是大型拉踩史，基本默契。

39

有条热门微博的小动物超适合刘柳代餐，请大家品品。  
来源：  
http://weibointl.api.weibo.com/share/160052223.html  
内容：“终于明白为什么总是看到猎豹和狗在一起长大的照片和新闻了。猎豹是一种性情温和的大猫，而且对环境敏感，特别容易紧张，它们濒临灭绝的一个原因就是容易紧张，有多紧张呢？紧张到无法交配，怀孕后也容易因为压力流产。所以动物园养猎豹会给它们配安抚犬……”

真的失声捂嘴。以前想过刘柳挺猫狗的，又似乎哪里不太对。刘柳虽然性格鲜明，但并不能简单用猫狗红蓝的俗套叙事去框定……把猫换成猫亚科的猎豹，可以。

问题：为什么可爱的繁殖癌柳柳到了柳州终于如愿以偿有了儿子？究竟是什么方法比永州仙灵毗还管用？

旧说：衡阳分别四年，柳周六虚岁四岁，所以他是刘柳爱的结晶。永州朗州被迫分居怎么可能有儿子，说话要负责任。

新说：刘禹锡无疑对柳柳具有安抚犬的功效。虽然他们第二次被贬很惨，但过了十年终于又得见面，共处的短暂三四个月里，柳柳积压的紧张情绪被他缓解了很多，所以在柳州终于能生儿子了。

新说温馨得让人流泪，立刻投向新说的怀抱！新旧两说固然可以结合，但此时此刻只想吃一口友情向，不不，新说就是史实，日月可鉴。

40

柳柳凹造型可以既像屈原，也像《九歌》里的仙女。“惊风乱飐芙蓉水，密雨斜侵薜荔墙”，原本是湘夫人才写得出的句子。更何况，他在柳州刺史任上，确实当得起“竦长剑兮拥幼艾，荪独宜兮为民正”。

吴武陵向京城高官写信为柳柳求援：“独子厚与猿鸟为伍，诚恐雾露所婴”，真是把柳州刺史泥成了山鬼，或者古希腊神话里的宁芙——吴武陵的少年气和直男癌气，倒也像海拉斯与萨提尔的结合体，后者主要怪《本事诗》记载吴的那则故事……我嗑吴柳不多的原因是，柳柳与吴武陵开心玩耍时最像宁芙，神性的部分变得很淡。而柳柳拥有神性的时候，刘禹锡是“爱”本身。另外，堂弟柳宗直的死因真的是水，是最纯粹的海拉斯。如果宗直的文集流传下来就好了，兄弟也挺rio的，柳柳既是海拉斯·宗直的宁芙，又是海拉斯·宗直的赫拉克勒斯。

41

柳柳他真的眼光和思维很神奇。

“参之《谷梁氏》以厉其气，参之《孟》《荀》以畅其支，参之《庄》《老》以肆其端，参之《国语》以博其趣，参之《离骚》以致其幽，参之太史公以著其洁。此吾所以旁推交通，而以为之文也。”

如果要别人用一个字概括能从《史记》学到什么样的写作风格，首选字绝对不会是“洁”。他的回答并不会动摇我所选的字，但我欣喜于能够稍微触摸到他，对他的信念、对他写《段太尉逸事状》《先君石表阴先友记》的千钧笔力源自何处，有更深一点了解。

在写给湖湘学子们的回信里，他会根据对方的能力和性质做出不同层次的指点，从最基础的虚词的用法，到审美理念。好想穿越去给柳柳写信，我甄志丙只想写几封信说他是绝世美人，说要把他掉落的每一根睫毛都用金纸包起来。

42

提过几次七世祖柳庆，但还没讲过他的事迹。先总结他与柳柳的相似之处吧。

✦ 父子关系融洽有爱：柳僧习和柳庆，柳镇和柳柳，都是关系很好的父子。不过柳柳是独生子，柳镇说“吾惟一子，爱甚”。柳庆被过继给四叔（已亡故），柳僧习去世后，他仍然选择以亲生儿子的礼仪服丧。他认为这样不违背礼法，更多的是情感上的原因。

✦ 神童：柳庆十三岁时，千余字的文章读三遍就能毫无差错地背诵。柳僧习要给所有想走后门的人分发拒信，用了柳庆代写的模板，“下官受委大邦，选吏之日，有能者进，不肖者退。此乃朝廷恒典。”意思是我被朝廷委任为颍川太守，选拔官吏只凭才能决定，这是朝廷一贯的制度。柳柳十三岁代写《为崔中丞贺平李怀光表》。他俩天生的理解力和记忆力极强。

柳庆十八岁的时候，作为北魏末代皇帝元修的使者，会晤宇文泰。回到洛阳，他有理有据建议元修移驾长安，不要去荆州。但是元修在关中的结局嘛，也没办法……柳庆要留下奉养年迈的母亲，没有跟着元修同去。后来他也在西魏北周工作了，他到柳柳这一支从此定居长安。不过现在大众一直按郡望把柳柳默认成山西人，迷惑，其实他的十二世祖柳恭在永嘉之乱时就离开河东郡了。  
我从元修柳庆这件事，开过一个刘柳与元白的脑洞《愿逐明月入君怀》，是这半年来自己最喜欢的脑洞。

✦ 古文写作：柳庆所写的古文，文质彬彬，没有江东浮华风气。苏绰看着他的《贺献白鹿表》，称赞他的才华与文风。永贞柳柳做礼部员外郎，也写了一堆类似的东西。古文复兴发轫于西晋，至韩柳始为巅峰。

不同的地方是，柳庆官做得大。有封邑，谥号为“景”。从其生平来看，布义行刚曰景，德行可仰曰景，明照旁周曰景。春和景明，景就是阳光。

柳庆曾经召集官吏，历数某皇室宗室的外甥的罪行，然后让手下把他打死，因为此人之前没有任何悔改之意，还能以儆效尤，权贵们果然老实一些了。他为民执法非常明智公道，史书里提了黄金案和打劫案。宇文泰总要他来宣读圣旨，很信任他。后来宇文护专权，他不合作。他负责官府仓库，杨宽（杨素的叔祖）要找他的事，把他的属下们囚禁起来审问了两个月，有些属下甚至死在狱中，但没有人说他半句坏话或者诬陷他。很震撼，柳庆这个人太完美太绝了吧……！！！

柳柳也为官清廉。又联想到，古人评论柳诗时说“柳柳州气质悍戾，其诗精英出色，俱带矫矫凌人意……使柳州得志，也了不得。”爆笑，柳柳如果官运顺利，也会当众打死有背景的恶霸吗，了不得了。

柳庆的兄长柳桧被作乱的黄宝杀掉，柳庆抚养侄子们。后来黄宝归附北周。柳桧的次子柳雄亮大白天的在长安城里手刃了黄宝，然后向皇帝请罪。宇文护把他们叔侄都抓了起来，不过柳庆据理力争，最后都得到了赦免，柳雄亮活到了隋朝开皇年间。——这段家族故事，应该对柳柳写《驳复仇议》有影响。

顺带，韩愈的七世祖韩茂是北魏将领，而韩愈是唐宋八大家中唯一有军功的。《魏书》：“茂沉毅笃实，虽无文学，每论议合理。为将善于抚众，勇冠当世，为朝廷所称。”也有相似的地方。

43

我是这样理解元白与刘白作为诗侣的差异的：

当刘禹锡被笼罩在白居易的halo里（光晕、光环，但我更想指白所拥有的某种charisma和气场），能够被激发出对诗的最大的野心、激情、胜负欲，《西塞山怀古》《金陵五题》等诗都有白居易在场。

但，刘可以自主撤出halo的影响范围，物理距离的和心理的撤出都有过，此即为刘白的cp感与亲友感的分界的侧面。如果哪天写史向刘白，我会把刘一直放在halo中，而不提另外的时候。白居易写过几次信去催他回信和回诗，这个行为也显示了白不是他的缪斯（措辞雷，跟朋友掰扯过刘白缪斯问题，好累），世界上哪有缪斯会去催稿？相处模式不是这样的。

刘禹锡在夔州已经是不错的诗人了，但光芒尚未彻底绽放，白对刘有一种类似开光与加持的作用。白居易理性上知道，刘不像自己那样爱诗歌爱得发魔，这是他们作为诗人最大的区别。两个人经常唱和，相伴起来总是玩得非常开心，刘在白的身边写下某些名篇当然也是很快乐的，但灵感的神眷并不足以支撑刘在晚年的精神世界，他的无人共享的伤口隐隐作痛了十年，甚至更久。刘羡慕白的某些心态，所以当白对生活对诗歌流露出消极之情时，他总会去安慰。

而元稹清楚，诗是与白居易沟通的最优选，超越了灵肉。所以元是终生自愿地浸洽在这样的交谈方式里。在他圆熟流美的唱和作品里，每个构思的褶缝里斟满的情感和掖进去的心思，他知道都会被白居易敏锐地感知到。这是针对白居易的halo所做出的最完美的反应。

但元白也难讲谁是谁的缪斯。我更愿意说白居易是一只能发出多种赫兹声音的神奇鲸鱼，美妙嘈杂悠扬平淡高亢低沉，而元稹能够回应他最多。鲸歌可以传播几百甚至数千公里，是通江唱和。

44

这是一个换头：

刘禹锡所思念的那个身影，越来越清晰地从笔墨里迎着他走来。此时他没有了乍乍听到“愚溪不复向时矣”的大恸的精神刺激，也不是平静或者哀伤，竟是十年前隔空讨论《天说》那种单纯而酣畅的感觉渐渐恢复了。仿佛不是他在案前按照自己的意愿写下诗句，而是某种存在，是尽管未曾去过、但与他名字相近的愚溪，在借助他的手指，将永州的一隅从无常的时空里挣脱出来，用寻常的意象为自己塑造一个纯粹的形象。

（愚溪和禹锡的唐音没半毛钱关系但是，梦得在《伤愚溪三首》里摸索到了一种特殊的技法，即糅合日常意象与历史典故，从而达到打通时空的艺术效果。他后来的代表作《金陵五题》，也承袭了这个手法。我想过，如果柳柳活得久一些，那么梦得的怀古诗大概会延续《荆门道怀古》《汉寿城春望》的风格，就不是现在的样貌了。）

45

又一个换头。天上的柳柳将如何看待刘禹锡晚年的作品？唐诗真好，作为一种高谈阔论的浪漫背景，完全可以猜想当时的神仙们也会传颂最新的唐朝诗歌。

柳宗元有时也会望向人间，小心地翻看流云上的字迹，久久站在那里。在那些游光明艳的意象里，他也能了解他挚友的某些现状。那是流浪者与失群者的斗争，也是外放者与狂翁的长啸，只不过在诗句中留下的，全都是生活的真粹与爱，全都充满着生机勃勃的力量。人生是多么神秘莫测啊，它在流动中是如此激荡、浑浊，但最后剩下的结果却是如此高贵与澄澈！柳宗元内心搏斗着。他控制住了自己的感情，严格履行着身为神祇的职责，不能逾矩和懈怠。不过，他忍受着失去的痛苦，尤其当他发现自己不再跳动的心脏，竟仍然如此依恋着刘禹锡。

46

这条和第1条都是我很想写的刘柳梗，叹气……哭颜攻是xp。

在贞元的某个时间点，如果问刘禹锡，他与柳宗元是同质的还是异质的，他应该会认为是同质的。但是后世人清楚，此时的刘柳都处于“未完成”或者说“有待实现”的状态，永州将永远改变柳宗元。

永贞革新的五个月里，总是在休沐的隔天幽会。某次高潮时刘禹锡放任泪壳子落下了，挨得越紧越能感受到异质的存在，他的天性不知道如何去解释这种怅然。柳宗元很安静地抱着他，良久问道：“与我独处，会让你预先感觉到将要离别的隐痛吗？”

47

柳诗《朗州窦常员外寄刘二十八诗，见促行骑走笔酬赠》。标题太醒目了。朗州在永州正北，也许柳柳到朗州会合，急着继续北归，于是他才思敏捷地把梦得的同事赠给梦得的诗回复了，原来不是只有隔壁元白才会这样玩，还“不羡衡阳雁，春来前后飞”秀恩爱。

某友： 杏 帘 在 望  
我：你麻痹？！又发病了？

48

刘元白，还有个没塞进第8条的天雷想法（）

我觉得，唐诗情人梦（……）白居易是外表野田妹的千秋，而元是外表千秋的野田妹，刘是外表峰龙太郎的野田妹，三人一起在乱蓬蓬森林里猫鼬跳舞🌈

被这个奇怪代餐里的元稹给苏到了。

49

不知道为什么，八司马之一的凌准的生卒年，百度百科和维基百科都有错误。其实柳柳的《故连州员外司马凌君权厝志》写的很清楚，生于戌年，死于辰年。结合文中其他内容推测，凌准生卒年为758-806年。于777年二十岁上书丞相，得授崇文馆校书郎。官满后任职邠宁节度掌书记。二十六岁左右遭遇泾原之乱，帮幕主做出了正确的策略，有大功，升为判官。幕主去世之后，有几年里他无官可做。后赴浙东幕中做判官。浙东是他的籍贯，祖先凌统出生的地方。有政绩，被永贞党人召入京城为翰林学士。被贬连州司马员外后，母亲与两个弟弟接连去世，妻子与子女远在浙地，他悲伤过度病死于元和元年。四场死亡发生得很快。

之前从李文亮想起“平生负国谴，骸骨非敢私”，所以顺手查查凌准。

50

元和五大诗人的墓志铭。不愧是金木水火土，大家的处理方式完全不一样。全是中唐常识。

柳柳：墓志铭托付由韩愈来写，应该是他在写给刘禹锡的遗书里表达的意愿。没留下归葬故乡长安的钱，靠上司裴行立出资。表弟卢遵扶柩至万年县先人坟茔，找人刻字。其他现存的悼念文章：刘禹锡3篇，韩愈2篇，皇甫湜1篇，崔群1篇。

茜茜：自己写的。《子刘子自传》是墓志铭的格式，谈到自己的父系、历任官职、永贞革新。温庭筠作挽歌词两首，超苏。白居易作感人悼诗两首，可是“应共微之地下游”的著名骚操作太搞笑了。另外，刘柳的墓志铭里刻有彼此的名字，千秋万岁的陪伴。

愈愈：当时除了韩柳，古文写得最好的是皇甫湜和李翱。韩愈嘱托皇甫湜作墓志铭与神道碑，李翱作行状，根据现存资料五人里只有他做了这么细致的安排。最后一年他病得无法工作，待在自家别墅里，有张籍相伴和照料后事，但韩张文学理念不同。刘禹锡写了一篇略略搞笑的祭文（？？），开场就把韩愈比作他怕得要死的华山，也提到韩愈为达官贵人写墓志赚了很多钱，又回忆了与韩柳同在御史台的时光。

微之：在武昌事发突然，交代乐天来写墓志铭。此外白居易还写了祭文与挽歌词三首。无法推拒掉元家人给的六七十万高额润笔，于是重修了香山寺，明确表示捐给寺庙是为了祈愿来生两人相逢再续前缘，绝美爱情。晚年白居易经常住在寺里修禅闭关，刘禹锡以此调戏过他几次。但是，香山寺好像并不在如今龙门石窟对面的那个景点。此外，刘禹锡为元稹写过哀辞，可惜失传了。

（我记得我感慨了一句“刘曾梦中见，元向花前失”真是迎春花与向日葵，心尖两朵红玫瑰。然后小双在评论里科普，白居易对这句诗的自注是“刘三十二校书殁后，尝梦见之；元八少尹，今春樱桃花时长逝”。居然是另外两位！！！永远不能低估白先生极度发达的社交生活。）

乐乐：自己有写《醉吟先生墓志铭》。不过白居易很喜欢比他小40岁的李商隐，想转世做隐宝的儿子，并以墓志铭撰写相托付。李商隐不负众望：“白公说他是白起后人，但我觉得好像不是哦~”隐宝的儿子也不负众望：野史说李商隐将长子取名白老，但痴騃不堪，被闺蜜温庭筠嘲了。二儿子衮师聪明可爱。

众所周知，元白两家从此一直交好，到了元朝，元好问与白朴的父亲也是朋友，在蒙古战乱中照顾收养白朴姐弟。很难想象白朴长大后是怀着什么心情把白诗改编成《梧桐雨》《墙头马上》，不仅仅是对待同族遗产，肯定也有深重的虔诚与感恩吧。


	3. 对韩刘/刘元/元柳/韩白/柳白的妄想

1

韩刘关系的奥妙，是在受限的环境里尴尬相处，不太对频，会背后互相吐槽，又很清楚对方的软肋。*

默认对方会跟柳柳吐槽而自己不会就特男人。柳向刘吐槽韩，刘暗爽。柳柳灯下黑什么第一手八卦都没捞着，亏大发了。韩刘共同的吐槽倾听者唯有崔群，但不知道对方也说了，默认是自己跟崔更铁。

所以韩刘被困电梯或冷库或实验室，打真人CS作为两队队长，莫名其妙被当成犯罪同伙误抓了，带亲戚家小孩出去玩碰上了 孩子对对方颇有好感拉住不撒手 只好一家三口一起继续逛（…小孩举例：苏轼🍣），两人最早到达某个学术会议的场所 于是寒暄 思想观念是针锋相对的，逛情趣用品店还特么能偶遇 装作不以为意 但展开了直男较劲式浮夸购物，刘打游戏用女号被韩顺手带着刷级上分 得知真相后双双扶墙作呕吐状，看小众电影首映但只剩下最后两张票了还是情侣座，都好好笑。

我还搞了一个段子，刘禹锡大一加过登山社，又退出。研究生韩愈也登山社的，很久不在朋友圈发相关内容。柳柳私底下分别问过两个人原因，韩黑脸，刘笑得肚子疼，柳满头问号。原来，假期社团去登山，半夜里涨水把营地漫了，某些装备没了，还好大家都没事。刘禹锡和韩愈衣服湿冷，爬上去新找的空间也不大，硬是互相抱着取暖，直到天亮后气温上升。韩刘当然打死也不愿提起这件事。会不会产生吊桥效应呢……

*总结自韩刘的岳阳楼偶遇、和杜牧的爷爷杜佑的关系、《柳子厚墓志铭》《祭韩吏部文》《刘宾客嘉话录》。

2

刘粉之光·卞孝萱先生，简直是拉着刘元的两只手，循循善诱：“梦得酱，微之，这是新中国的九块钱，用处可大了，因为那边叫洛阳市民政局。民政，你们难道会不感兴趣吗？”卞老的墓碑上刻的都是一句刘诗“在人虽晚达，于树似冬青”。

我觉得刘元cp是厨中晚唐诗人厨到一定地步，就很可能自动get到，因为他俩的人设单独看，真的好苏好搭！否则会觉得“哈哈哈哈这什么几把笑死了就算是白乐天亲手拉的郎也不行”。刘柳和元白一考定情，英年早婚了。如果一开始就是刘元！后来同回朝廷，还和李德裕都关系不错，哇热血大制作！

放在大学paro里是典型的医科生和商科生。脑补里刘元平时打招呼的方式是小臂互碰！！刘禹锡话更多，拥有上一辈女性和向往太阳的人们最喜欢的长相，带有周正感，运动型。元稹则是略邪气的能男女通杀的锐利漂亮，但年龄过小或者年长的人，就不适应或不顺眼这种攻击性。也许这就是元稹在读者们心里总是二三十岁的原因吧，是这种类型的美人最挥霍的年龄阶段，很难想象微之会变老。刘元不愧是恩底弥翁和俄耳甫斯，歌尔德蒙和于连啊！！

刘元相处起来，会褪掉在刘柳/元白官配里那种温柔。火系魔法的刘禹锡和金系魔法的元稹，灼灼地璀璨地迈向某个结局。官配中的温柔，是精神既已高度契合，所以表现起来有大半是日常的、生活的。而刘元的温情会100%建立在志向受挫的场合里，比如刘在元被宦官鞭子打到脸以后写诗寄礼物安慰，元回信自嘲是野人，刘就说是“美人”，也是政治味的概念，以及“今日看书最惆怅，为闻梅雨损朝衣”，落点是朝衣，回到权力中枢的渴望。物质的文石枕和竹鞭之于刘元关系，是信任的调味料，是象征物。第二次被贬途中，刘禹锡在江陵碧涧寺看到元稹题过的诗。为什么元稹去世后，刘写的那篇哀辞，偏偏失传了啊？

最想看他俩一起搞事业搞创业追求正义，民国AU搞革命，并且睡来睡去。或者属于两个阵营，再化敌为友，也有意思，比如黑客元和信息安全维护刘。孩子当然是韦绚啦。很早之前还有个妄想：刘在酒吧喝龙舌兰日出鸡尾酒，从亮黄沉到艳丽的橘红，橙汁与红石榴糖浆，像他自己。他闻到熟悉的212男香，不必回头也知道是元稹来了，在他旁边坐下。很费洛蒙的氛围，离开酒吧再找个地方翻云覆雨也顺理成章。

顺带，我发现，刘元白三角，一般来说，你觉得谁总攻谁总受，只能说明你最厨的是谁。这个三角真正的攻受问题，看起来透明的装置，但只能照出你自己的影子，无法望进内部，是不可知的，薛定谔的，转侧看花花不定。

3

元柳，五人组里的两大颜值担当！！！  
经常做一些美人才会做的事，说一些美人才会说的话，风味不同的两位美人。微之张扬自信，天地间恃艳闯荡却戛然而止；柳柳矜严高洁，排除掉无数的“不能”“不要”之后只剩下一条路的追求，但那是条精神上的死路。  
前些天我还在跟朋友讲，微之的悼亡诗cue潘安，柳柳的亡妻墓志铭cue张华，审美取向和自我寄托很不同了。

元稹和柳柳，肯定是通过李景俭认识，一见钟情互生好感，于是就经常拖着李景俭，三个人一起出去玩……聊时事新闻和鸡血上头的时候特别合，见缝插针找机会互撩。柳柳对微之的那种tension很敏感，多少会产生危险感，但忍不住想靠近。微之从来没date过这种不直抒胸臆又不便亲昵的古典类型，也不太知道怎么办，可他感觉得到柳要么是试图抵御却仍然无法抵御，要么是压根就没抵御过他。

说起来，以前我想的中晚唐五行玄学设定，元柳分别是很典型的庚金与甲木，庚金在这里相当于刀斧和雷电，一方面能砍伐树木、雕刻木材，另一方面能促使木生火，让木进入新的人生阶段。

元微之的专用僚机李景俭：累死老子了！要不是两边都是朋友，我咬死你们！靠北啊，双双见色起意罢了，什么老派的本格恋爱偶像剧，你们都是民国女生吗？民国女的才会拖着闺蜜去见喜欢的男的！我太难了，微之那首蓝桥驿的《留呈梦得子厚致用》，“致用”明明是我的表字，结果被现代有些网民当成是个动词！

两个月后，李景俭把元柳拉到一个群里：“@ 微之，@ 子厚，你好爱他！他好爱你！别两边都逮着我日了，老子还要打机搞论文！”留下元柳面面相觑/////////

4

韩白也需要一个中间人。以前听霜白说是张籍耐心地带着他俩一次又一次的漫长相亲，张籍还是被正宫孟郊作为自己的小姐妹介绍给韩愈的。活活笑死。  
张籍对韩愈是居家伴侣，又喜欢跑出去找白居易玩，对诗的追求和白居易有相通之处，东食西宿，但跟白的其他朋友就没那么多往来了。可能张籍的心态是“让我来撮合一下这两人吧嘿嘿，婚姻就是要势均力敌！他俩的后代会多有意思啊！晚上再跟王建去吃烧烤”。

韩退之真的是个神人了，韩白和韩刘很谐很搞笑，韩白和韩柳又都充满很现实的婚姻感——被文学史给包办了。韩柳外加一层被韩会和柳镇直接家长包办。通常有包办感的cp是君臣，文人cp难得有这样的，韩白是作为中唐文学的代表。此外韩家大院还装着很多人。

韩白会做好婚前财产公证，婚后两边的代写墓志铭润笔费和诗集海内外发行版权也是各花各的，对另一方的财产状况并不是很清楚。孩子是李商隐，韩碑+再世为子，实至名归！

两个后宫王，熟人都知道其实是open relationship，平时家里门庭若市，双重“太太的客厅”，值得好几篇酸文。他们家里有两个饭厅，因为两拨朋友的饮食口味和聊天话题很不一样。

不顺心时就会闭门在家喝闷酒，互相嫌弃，“喂皇甫湜说我写文不行，在裴度那边争咖位，你的皇甫”，“我还在为李愬家属那破事烦心呢，你跟段文昌关系是不是也不错”。

如果韩白结婚，一起聊到童年的苦难，也非常泪目。韩白心里都有某种非常坚定不移的原动力，像山像海，像密度很大的恒星，我想这也是他们能吸引身边那么多人的原因。

韩愈的铁粉欧阳修，跟白居易的共通点有点多，实在让人不禁多想，“会有替身来帮我爱你”的既视感。

5

庭前乐天妖无格，池上柳柳净少情。  
柳芙蕖和白芍药，目前看来，只能是在刘柳/元白的友情向或腐向框架之下的，分组活动。毕竟前世代餐陶渊明和谢灵运也不交一言，前前世代餐萨福和希帕提娅根本就相隔千年，还有顶配泥塑代餐，梦露和嘉宝！同在好莱坞圈子但就是没见过面。他俩的灵魂为什么竟会这样？

比如两对官配一起去报名某个电视台节目，或者大学群里看到的广告试镜，需要几对情侣的那种。工作人员相中了柳白：啊，你们，对，是你们两个，不是你，形象太适合了！你俩过来扮演情侣录这个，台本在这里。

刘元：？？？？草，为什么  
不过在刘禹锡仍然感到不忍直视的时候，元稹已经调整心态坐等看好戏了（“我家的更骚，不吃亏. jpg”）。

再扯五行玄学，白是壬水，柳是甲木，按道理讲水木配也挺常见，水生木挺小清新的啊。虽然柳白两人对小清新的理解千差万别……按台本拍点东西还是很能看的吧。

我搞柳柳的经验，觉得他是那种，憋到某个地步才会主动，而且一旦主动起来就会很有效率地打直球。在他没给出明确表示的时候，相方纵然是情绪很外露、行动作风比较大胆的那种人（指刘禹锡和吴武陵），也不敢做什么。这种类型真的挺像仙女的……平时冰肌玉骨的看似没啥需要，有需要了就玩萼绿华夜降。  
但白柳和元柳的模式不会落入此窠，是另一个维度了，很难想象。  
咸蛋疼吐槽完毕。


	4. 闲扯几句长吉与义山

唐诗最空前绝后的地方在于，使用五个字、七个字，去造光。所以唐诗里需要采用大量名词。而讲义理的宋诗，则不会具有那么多画面与想象的光感。把光芯掐死了，再想点燃是极度困难的。后世诗必称唐的追求，也是徒然渴望拾得母语中的半星余烬。

请想象桂花与湖水落入了同一行唐诗。

现代中国人能够想像得到杜甫、王维、韦应物大概会如何去写，这是很好的精神陪伴。如果由柳宗元执笔，基调陡然凄厉。轮到李贺，意象的墨牙戳破了纸张：  
“山头老桂吹古香，雌龙怨吟寒水光。”

老桂吹香，雌龙吟怨，山与水，虽然怪异但其实在读者脑中是可以对仗的，是被作者刻意错位处理，加之柏梁韵，营造出更加古奥的感觉。

紧接着下一句是“沙浦走鱼白石郎，闲取真珠掷龙堂。”机位、色调、氛围，瞬间又起变化，没有上句那么幽暗了。把南朝民歌与《九歌·河伯》拉郎在一处。（这句总令我想起陈坤在粼粼水纹之下的古装。）

单句的七个字，别的古代著名诗人或许有能力写出，但他们不会那样去写，更别提那样采用句与句、行与行之间的衔接方式了。即使世人能够得到李贺的储满诗句的锦囊，绝不会猜到“九节菖蒲石上死”与“湘神弹琴迎帝子”两张纸片是前后相续的。

我在想为何我仍会惦念李贺的“绿鬓年少金钗客，缥粉瓶中沉琥珀”。初中小学只是耽于字面，现在细看，十四个字里载着四种颜色，而且质感与色泽处处迥异：发丝的哑光，尖亮的铮铮金属，带有杂质的半透明的青琉璃器皿，香浓晶莹的酒液。

是暮春，一对年轻的男女共同饮酒，酒与瓶当然也可以是某种爱欲的暗示。对比李白，“缥粉瓶中沉琥珀”既是“玉碗盛来琥珀光”的诗鬼版本，又是“博山炉中沉香火”的诗鬼版本。但长吉像是后印象派时期的画家，偏执地去涂抹这四种色彩光影，对情爱的处理就给人……觉得他很处男的观感。

李商隐恰好是另外一面。他与一些女子互相娇宠过，与令狐绹蝶粉蜂黄，还不时流露出同人男般的心态。

我一直觉得《碧城三首》写的是三种性取向，如此抽象如此先锋，于是义山只好隐去题目了，饰以游仙。第一首没什么侵入感，第二首有，第三首写到铁网绞紧珊瑚的拉拽。更确切来说，诗歌的主题似乎依次是女同的痛苦、男同的痛苦、异性恋的痛苦，并且都具有偷窥视角。他窥视时的崇拜在递减，于是美感也递减。

并且，在尾联都会有一个明显的抽离，从客观到主观，或者从主观到客观：其一是从仙境转到内心想法，其二是从回忆到此夜，其三是从故事到旁观者的口吻。

碧城十二曲阑干，犀辟尘埃玉辟寒。  
阆苑有书多附鹤，女床无树不栖鸾。  
星沉海底当窗见，雨过河源隔座看。  
若是晓珠明又定，一生长对水晶盘。

犀玉，女床山，偏于阴性意味的鸾。晓珠和水晶盘可以对应女性的身体部位，当然也可以不坐实。意象是纯洁而忧郁的，水晶盘中逐渐晞干的露珠无法固化，否则值得一生相对。

顺带，我觉得林白的诗歌《过程》写的也是百合，同样是因为没有多少侵入感。

对影闻声已可怜，玉池荷叶正田田。  
不逢萧史休回首，莫见洪崖又拍肩。  
紫凤放娇衔楚佩，赤鳞狂舞拨湘弦。  
鄂君怅望舟中夜，绣被焚香独自眠。 

鄂君与舟子是两个男性，萧史与洪崖是男神，凤也是雄性。颈联狂浪得令人心跳加速，还“衔楚佩”……

但诗里幌子也很多。萧史似乎引出萧史乘龙、弄玉乘凤，过渡到下句的赤鳞与紫凤；楚佩、湘弦，看起来又只是字面上的汉皋解佩、湘灵鼓瑟，引出下句的楚国鄂君子晳的典故。

七夕来时先有期，洞房帘箔至今垂。  
玉轮顾兔初生魄，铁网珊瑚未有枝。  
检与神方教驻景，收将凤纸写相思。  
武皇内传分明在，莫道人间总不知。

读到这里，可以明白这三首诗是连通的：晓珠不能长存于水晶盘，但能在玉池荷叶上停留很久；七夕需要焚香沐浴，人间独眠，天上牵牛织女欢会。

“玉轮”一联，前人指出是怀孕堕胎。如果更进一步，月相的变化与循环，在古人那里象征着死而复生，正是道家要追求的长生。铁网是在珊瑚初生时就布下的，等三年后珊瑚长成，拂菻国人会用船上的绞车拉动铁网，将珊瑚连根拔起。于是这个喻体有一个更为贴切的本体——死亡。

死亡的铁网在生命的最初就存在，而且被绞起的丛中的每一枝珊瑚能长到什么尺寸，全凭命数机缘。《太平广记·卷四〇三》对铁网珊瑚还有一句“久而不采，却蠹烂糜朽”。主语暧昧，不知是指铁网在海水中浸泡过久，锈蚀无法使用，还是指珊瑚钙化，不宜采摘制成装饰品了。要么是死亡的铁网是有办法逃过的，要么是珊瑚可以变成另一种形态得以延年。这就是道家的修炼与羽蜕。

孕育和长生，不育和死亡，是异性恋的权力也是恐惧，是神仙秘术也是人间。

两个零散想法：  
\- 个人认为，曹丕与李贺是古代诗人们的语感天赋的穹顶。  
\- 当我说绹隐、元白可能真的睡过，并不是出于同人cp脑，而是指他们的诗歌真的给我这种感觉……


	5. 近日刘柳随感

开成年间，二十余岁的飞卿在洛阳谒见晚年的梦得，“学筵开绛帐，谈柄发洪钟”，当面聆听教诲。前天正好读到温庭筠为刘禹锡所作挽歌词，短短八十字的篇幅，竟然塞下了至少十位前代人物的典故，不愧是温八叉。“王笔活鸾凤，谢诗生芙蓉”、“麈尾近良玉，鹤裘吹素丝”，用晚唐风来刷苏力别有情趣，毕竟放在老闺蜜白乐天嘴里是风情虽老未全销。但怎么感觉飞卿没有好好听讲，反而专注研究梦得的手有多么白皙？“粉署见飞鵩，玉山猜卧龙”、“坏陵殷浩谪，春墅谢安棋”，贴合他的身世起落。最惊的是“折花兼踏月，多唱柳郎词”，柳郎当然取自柳恽，怎么可能是刘郎柳枝合体，但cp粉心里怔忡不已。

很喜欢看刘柳与魏晋六朝人物并置。尤其永明与贞元颇有相似处——诗人群体的少年青年时代。虽然他们的父辈与家族，免不了遭受过政治阴影，年轻人对未来仍然抱持着希望的熠熠光芒。永明/贞元之后，他们自身渐渐担负起一切。

刘柳曾以柳恽、谢朓指代对方。

南迁的柳氏，后代分为东眷与西眷两支，柳恽属于前者，柳柳属于后者。而留在北边的族人，在崔浩国史之狱里，与范阳卢氏、太原郭氏一并株连。忍不住再感叹一番，后来武则天VS柳奭、武元衡VS柳柳，武氏胜利。

刘柳二人为独子，幼年家教严格、聪颖好学而有令名，母亲都出自范阳卢氏，父亲年轻时经历安史之乱，艰难地照顾保护家人。我看“二十年来万事同”不过是写给世人看的，他们何尝不清楚其实四十年来万事同呢？

两人都奖掖后进，故事对看就有点发笑。梦得“忽忆吴兴郡，白蘋正葱茏。愿言挹风采，邈若窥华嵩”真的会玩。全诗是为僧方去柳州所写的推荐信。僧方爱好名山奇峰，也善作诗文，在连州待了一年，得到刘禹锡的认可。僧方含蓄地提出想拜访柳柳，“雅闻鸟咮之下有贤诸侯，愿跻其门，如蹈十地，敢乞词以抵之”，柳宿居朱雀之嘴，其状如柳叶，所以说是鸟咮。白蘋华嵩，当然是从僧方的角度来写的，含蓄地不明言姓氏，又把柳柳比作高山。僧方此行，真是做了一回情诗的邮差。天下异地恋都该学学梦得！！柳柳最欣赏的拜访者肯定是元十八。然而杜温夫两个月里寄来三封长信陶瓷，失败，没见上柳柳一面。柳柳回复：“来柳州，见一刺史，即周孔之；今而去我，道连而谒于潮，之二邦，又得二周孔；去之京师，京师显人为文词、立声名以千数，又宜得周孔千百，何吾生胸中扰扰焉多周孔哉！”cue了梦得和退之。语气太可爱了，好想被柳柳骂。

再提谢家人。

谢混“景昃鸣禽集，水木湛清华”，谢灵运“昏旦变气候，山水含清晖”，还有谢朓“日华川上动，风光草际浮”（后半句恰好是贞元九年的省试题目），极摹写光影之态。梦得在此基础上，加大了色彩与情感的维度。是具有生命力的情感，而非前人常见的闲适或者避祸之意。刘诗之所以“风情朗丽”，光线感是第一位的决定性的，色彩感位居其次。生命力则交叠于“风情朗丽”和“其锋森然”之上。私以为他是唐人中最善于构造明亮光线的（含“帆灭如流电”），幽暗光线要交由长吉和义山来料理。

“山明水净夜来霜，数树深红出浅黄”、“山上层层桃李花，云间烟火是人家”，“唱尽新词欢不见，红霞映树鹧鸪鸣”，因为有明亮健康的光线作为底子，黄叶红树、桃朱李白、迷离烟火、堤上霞光，才能呈现最清晰最明艳的画面。

“东边日出西边雨，道是无晴却有晴”也被他写得很干净。不同文明里都把太阳雨看作令人不适的奇异现象，解释为狐狸娶亲或者恶魔打老婆之类。没查到唐朝之前如何评价太阳雨，但古人以彩虹为太阳与雨水交合的淫气，恐怕对太阳雨也没什么好话。刘禹锡定然不信这些歪理迷信，他眼里所见是金色的幸福夹杂着暧昧的惆怅。从此中国人提起太阳雨绝对离不开这句诗，可谓非常幸运。

“月落乌啼云雨散，游童陌上拾花钿”从光线角度而言，更好。清晨熹微，使金属与珠宝折射出光泽，映入游童的眼睛。小孩子也许尚不明白彻夜的歌舞狂欢意味着什么，只知道每年此时，早起能捡到宝贝。相形之下，宋人耗在簪钗上的性暗示，“暗觉金钗，磔磔声相扣”“水精双枕，畔有堕钗横”云云，直白露骨得无聊。

另外，基于刘诗中光线高于色彩的原则，“遥望洞庭山水色，白银盘里一青螺”，绝非遥望洞庭山水翠。不可否认翠是难得的具有光线感的颜色单字，但“山水色”直接继承“清晖”的传统。清晖常常见于诗词，也许是山水之间的氧气、湿度、声音、动静、光影、体量，共同作用产生的某种既沁人心脾又难以真正亲近的气质或者气场。首句“湖光秋月两相和，潭面无风镜未磨”，柔情脉脉的光线，皎洁的月光将湖面印染成雾白。君山清晖只在望中，最后七字才托出白、银、青的色彩的字眼。

最后拉一拉三生三世歪论：

知道刘柳不信轮回，可是，嵇阮、萧谢、刘柳，恰好组成大型虐心的回环：嵇阮最大的意难平是时局，那么下一世有一人做了皇帝，又如何？萧谢最大的意难平是立场，那么下一世志趣相谐、并肩革新、半生知己，又如何？

嵇阮显然是刘禹锡先动手的。

《效阮公体三首》就不说了。又用乍看柔和的有关嵇康的托孤梗闻笛梗来写柳柳，万幸没再被文字狱，刘梦得啊刘梦得……嵇叔夜和柳柳，锋芒、内热、嫉恶如仇、爱好思辨、为了坚持原则可以不顾安危。

“怀旧空吟闻笛赋”一联绝佳，距离“纵有邻人解吹笛，山阳旧侣更谁过”又过去了五个年头，明显可视为“愚溪伤逝→金陵怀古”的中间环（像找化石考察古生物演进似的），是对自己和同道者的过去的哀悼。

柳柳的死伤他太深，居母丧期间他除了三篇祭文、“忆昨与故人”、柳柳集序、吕温集序，什么都没写。出丧后他第一个去见李程，给李程写了整整九首诗，措辞上隐隐有对马嘶帆灭的PTSD。话说回来，梦得那时为母亲办葬礼，肯定是很大一笔开销。是李程托他代写第二篇柳柳祭文，等于花一些钱还让他发泄情绪。更没想到的是，李程在永贞期间被王叔文排挤过，“顺宗即位，为王叔文所排，罢学士”，又是一位拎得清的神仙朋友……代写的祭文中提到“遗孤之才与不才，敢同己子之相许”，原来柳周七是李程收养的吗？梦得此行也看望了周七？

托孤的举动，再扯几句。那时候，柳家卢家有堂表兄弟在。但柳柳应该是认为，孩子长大后需要真正明白他的父亲是个什么样的人，有过什么样的原则与理想；这些东西高于血亲的朝夕陪伴。所以梦得是抚养周六的最佳人选。此处看刘柳与韩柳cp的模式区别，柳柳对刘禹锡是“相信你能给我儿子最适当的言传身教”，对韩愈是“希望我女儿能够由你来照顾”。距离韩老师的小女儿夭折在商山，不满一年，不知他会作何感想？而且韩老师是怎么做到一边说“非我知子，子实命我”，一边写了前后三篇文章哀悼，没拿谀墓金还帮着养女儿的……

至于梁武帝萧衍和谢朓，两人同年出生，二十多岁时便同属竟陵八友。小谢是那一代最好的诗人，也是诗痴，“朓极与余论诗，感激顿挫过其文”，“谢朓常见语云：‘好诗圆美流转如弹丸。’”萧衍是多才多艺屡获升迁的有为青年。谁也没想过身为皇室远亲的萧衍后来会成为皇帝，更没想过侯景之乱。三十岁往后，萧衍配合萧鸾屠杀萧赜与文惠太子一系，因为他们算是他的杀父仇人。小谢则告发决定造反的岳父，因为他选择效忠萧鸾，也顺理成章地效忠于其子东昏侯。佳人从贼，偏偏是两代暴君，沉没成本越来越高。后来他被诬告谋反，死于东昏之手。萧衍的寿命，正好比谢朓长半个世纪。即使谢朓多活一两年，萧衍起兵问鼎，他处于萧衍命运与野心的对立面，更加糟糕。刘柳萧谢会有很多话题，可以聊诗歌、政治、佛理、音乐、鳏夫之痛（？），而且刘柳和萧衍都是工作狂。

刘柳在我喜欢的史同cp里是个很异质的存在，没有狗血、误解、相爱相杀。唯一的遗憾是性张力太纯了，终生保有初恋感，字里行间洋溢着“没睡过”，直到遗书与祭文隔着千里山水与阴阳界，声嘶力竭地告白。我的意思是，绝大多数cp的史向车文，都可以在历史背景里安排一个说得过去的时间点，成其好事。刘柳却很难，最后的机会是衡阳，感情喷发，但吟完诗就水陆分离。四年之后，周六虚岁四岁，带入聊斋式潇湘女神设定的柳柳，莫非有衡阳抵死缠绵夜……说不下去了。

感谢你看到这里。


	6. 愿逐明月入君怀

我流刘柳脑洞存梗，含一点点北魏的橘里橘气。

属于中唐五大家的JOJO paro……刘禹锡JO家剧本，柳柳齐贝林家剧本，元稹DIO科生物剧本，白居易奶妈和话痨解说剧本，韩愈是赌博和搞笑剧本但关键时候很可靠（笑死了，韩愈还有动物之友属性！）。

骑马从扬州到洛阳这一程，刘柳与元白同路。白乐天的替身治疗方式比较肉麻，治疗效果和范围因对象而异，柳柳、韩愈、李德裕就不太吃这套。但F4是主角团，没法好好治疗可还行，所以刘元一起跑去玩了（也遇到敌人），有意让柳白培养培养感情。

柳白在龙门佛窟漫步漫谈，发现两人的共同点比想象中要多得多。如果希帕提娅能与萨福相遇，就是如此。忽然柳柳受到怨灵攻击附体。该怨灵表示，自己与柳柳的某位先祖有点小仇，但没兴趣占据柳柳的精神与身体，只是想去长安。正因抱持着这等深重的执念，魂魄至今不散。

柳柳的无神论观被狠狠日了一遍。怨灵能与他共享部分感官，也能在脑中对话。

为了继续揭开合成人刘禹锡的身世，刘柳接下来要同去另外三座城市，与元白约定长安相见。

怨灵多数时间是牙尖嘴利的，偶尔难过起来总是翻来覆去吟咏这几句诗：

朱城九门门九开，  
愿逐明月入君怀。  
入君怀，结君佩，  
怨君恨君恃君爱。  
筑城思坚剑思利，  
同盛同衰莫相弃。

感知到柳柳对此的关心，怨灵偏偏又拿他内心里对刘禹锡的感情来打趣他。

隔了一段时间后，刘柳有次并排给坐骑刷毛，碧霄和飞霜安静地吃着草料。柳柳在马腿上小心翼翼地拔出植物的刺，说：“我大概知道怨灵是谁了”。刘禹锡走过来拉住他，在手心里放了一件小物事：“我也猜到了。”

——是一枚蒺藜。她叫做元蒺藜。

刘禹锡：“你跟你那位先祖是真的很相像啊，怪不得她要缠上你，而且那么想去长安。还是后魏宗室，宫庙已然黍离，所以徘徊在后魏开凿的龙门佛窟。”

柳柳认为，柳庆建议元修西迁，在当时是无可指摘的。何况自家七世祖那时也才十八岁，看不透宇文泰。

终于又回到了长安。元蒺藜如愿见到元明月与元修。其实她两个都爱，更爱元明月的。“愿逐明月入君怀”，“君”是元明月而非君王，她多么想与月亮一起进入元明月的怀抱。生前，她想过无数办法去长安，但都没有达成，于是自杀。

柳柳从心口取了一些血肉（北魏风俗），帮助他们转世。但元明月私下对唐朝青年们说过，不愿再托生为人，于是只有元修和元蒺藜化为拥有替身能力的婴儿，由柳柳带回亲仁坊。

柳柳：我还能怎么样，我认了叭，跟基友私奔大半年不回家，一回又带着两个婴儿。

后来柳柳战死，将男婴女婴分别托付给刘禹锡和韩愈。最后一战只剩下刘白，白居易开始照顾元蒺藜——与元稹同样拥有着北魏血脉的女孩子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：元修有三位堂姐妹骨科情妇：元明月，元蒺藜，安德公主。只有元明月被元修带去长安，于是元蒺藜在洛阳自杀。没多久元明月就被宇文泰杀死，元修恨得发狂，宇文泰以此为借口也杀了他。两人不过二十六七岁，还很年轻。元怿的女儿安德公主流落北齐，到了邺城。再次出现在史书上的时候……是高洋下令让她骑麻绳，让胡人轮流凌辱她。乱世女子群像，哪怕是贵族女性，也悲惨至极。


	7. 元白现pa脑洞

白居易没抽中h1b，于是去了公司在温哥华的海外office。老同学李绅带他去玩，在派对上他认识了当地的元稹。但元稹并不是他以为的大学生，而是高中生。两个人调情后要了一个房间钥匙就滚床上了。共友李绅猛回头找不到人，吓得WhatsApp微信电话轮番轰炸元白。他想着白居易可能不知道元稹还未成年，一张假ID走天下，23岁的人跟16岁的人乱搞可不是开玩笑的。

元稹：？？成年后才来枫叶国的人就是容易这样，把米帝法律当作全北美的法律。

元稹：贵加规定16岁能做爱，但18岁起才可以肛交，很奇怪叭？

不过那晚他们并没有多么深入地搞，因为有警察来抓未成年人饮酒，元稹拿着衣服很熟练地开窗从防火梯跑了。毕竟罚款事小，被中学记过事大。

设定里他是元氏集团二少，因为以后还有个裴氏集团…

三天后，元白开始交往。

但白居易接下来几个月并没有办他，互撸互口干腿缝罢辽。毕竟在不知情的情况下差点上了未成年人，有点心有余悸。他更不想让那种侵入后的感觉留在元稹体内，未成年人的心智还不足以妥善地解决消化这档子事，难保在成年后忽然发现自己并不是爱情，只是荷尔蒙上头，被诱导被欺骗了。

白居易去某观星胜地，开车载着元稹，一路空旷。元稹又开始激情辱加，两人渐渐陷入了闷热的沉默。元稹笑了一下，开始轻轻地唱《Freak of Nature》：

Thrust our bodies up and down  
Wanna kiss your playground  
I’m just a freak, freak   
I’m just a freak  
Baby, read my lips  
I’m a freak of nature  
Wanna go all night   
Baby, come taste the danger  
Turn it up tonight  
Come on, take a bite  
I’m a freak, freak, freak  
I’m just a freak of nature

Our sounds are getting loud   
and I am covering your screams  
From the couch to the ground  
the sleezing in the streets  
They called the cops  
but baby, we’re not scared  
They’ll just pat us down   
and touch us down there

唱着唱着吐息都贴近耳朵根了。

这还能忍？速度就近停车了。元稹跨坐在白居易身上，背部抵着方向盘，腻了很久两人才想到可以把座椅调后。幸好车上该有的都有，元稹也自备了套子和润滑。但不知是体位还是心理原因，非常不顺利。本来科学开苞也不是一蹴而就的，理想状态下要分成两三次完成。

白居易提议：要不然你上我吧。

gay得挺直的……上未成年不行，但被未成年上，主观更能接受。

总之两人在车里和引擎盖上战了个爽，恭喜违法成功！

两年后白居易调回美国加州，元稹也去同一个城市读大学。有一年春节是跟留学的白行简一起过的，三人在图森逛国际矿石珠宝展。元稹当时没问白氏兄弟为什么不回家过年，正如他当时也不知道为什么白居易每周末要去精神病院做志愿者。

在白居易27岁那年，随着国内XXXXXX，文艺审查制度初步解禁。本来以为要三到十年来弥合资本热钱与政策高压对创作自由带来的多重损伤，但出乎所有人意料，立刻涌现出以音乐家李白和电影导演杜甫为代表的世界级艺术家，是谓“新复兴主义艺术潮流”。白居易的人生理想就是把gamification带给大家，加之白行简是学游戏建模的，于是他开始收拾行李，准备回国注册一个游戏工作室。

元稹倒是对什么新复兴感到下意识的不安，复谁的兴？但这点想法被对跨国恋的不安压过了。

两人找了个周末登记结婚。元稹每年需要一定时长的飞行实操来保持飞机驾照，两人在空中望着泛着苍紫色的天，城市，大海。聊作告别。

但有什么区别吗，接下来几年里，攒的往来机票超过二十万元。

白行简正在工作室对实习生们大讲特讲自己当年做的丝袜材质如何如何，以及最近对空山基机器人材质的心得时，元稹回来了。

这是他们认识与相爱的第八年。白居易31岁，元稹24岁。


	8. 韩愈李贺现pa脑洞

35岁比较文学副教授。是贞元十九年的年龄。

本科生李贺申到美硕，签证却下不来，韩愈跟他说写邮件argue的要点，同时紧急联系了其他国家的关系好的同行的项目。李贺所做的洛特雷阿蒙的论文令他印象颇深，是他执教以来最喜欢的学生。原来米帝学校那边是拿成绩单的课程翻译名称找事，以前也出过一两例这种问题，多费点口舌能说通。这种情况当然早就有汇报到院系里，改翻译是不可能的，官僚作风，反正绝大多数学生能顺利申请。但目前是中美贸易战，情况特殊，别的院系也有明明申上了却出不去的，给予本专业保研处理。不过李贺本科这几年过得并不愉快，韩愈也希望他能够出去。

韩愈自己是在巴黎高师的庾信教授门下读的研，博士公派留英。在他四岁的时候，青年庾信便因为某个著名的事件出奔，定居法兰西。韩愈和庾信的研究方法截然不同，他的首选项目也是在当年申请时各种bug错过了，所以格外同情李贺。

韩愈在读研时的学术晚宴上见过几次偶像李白。那时还没有“新复兴主义艺术浪潮”，李白也不是蜚声国际的音乐家。李白与导演杜甫一向是庾信的文艺理论著作的忠实拥趸。

论及情史，并不顺遂。蜜桃骨科十二郎车祸早逝。后来他与巴黎八大的孟郊交往同居，贯穿整个海外求学生涯。在法国的两所学校离得远，各自通勤时间倒还好，在英国同校。望向孟郊，他总是想起戈伊蒂索洛的几句西语诗——“你看向看你的人/想有全部正好的力量/命令全世界的钟/在这一刻停摆”。但他们回国两年之后，孟郊出国定居了，于是分手，彼此不再打扰（孟郊的现任是贾岛）。韩愈在U城大学任教，自诩为“反爱情主义者”，与张籍、与柳宗元的炮友生活也就那样。张籍曾是他的学生，一直有个异地恋男友王建。去韩愈家里翻译书籍就睡上了。跟柳宗元是日常吵来吵去，明明不同学院不同专业领域。柳左派，韩偏右。最低谷是被刘叉铐在床头，仙人跳，摸走钱包（…dbq！

不过今天，命运产生了转机。同事李翱新招的研究生欧阳修发邮件约他有空面谈。欧阳修想着，一定要问清楚，为什么长久以来无限憧憬的韩愈拒了他的研究计划，不做他的导师。

2018年底-2019年初的申请季，听闻了某些破事烂事，开始搞这个paro，现在也没有成文……顺带，李贺和洛特雷阿蒙，李商隐和马拉美，啊中法梦中情人。

港几句李商隐的人设，14岁天才编曲少年。游戏工作室老板白居易（31岁）对他说过“义山爸爸，求给我们的demo编曲，这次要勾搭的裴氏集团金主好重要的。”他也在经历转变，比起做小李白，他对杜甫更感兴趣。但他镜头所向不是真人，正在尝试定格动画。到高二之前，他要爆肝同时做好编曲与定格动画的portfolio，两手准备。业余爱好打麻将，水平中等手气下等。令狐绹是指挥家令狐楚的儿子。温庭筠是共同闺蜜。杜牧大一新生，自主招生进校，目前收心老实刷GPA中，为了大二优先分流到核物理专业。杜牧与同为富二代的好友张祜组了个二人乐队，擅长多种乐器。


	9. 刘柳元白与颜谢鲍陶

中唐F4适宜与陶颜谢鲍共同食用。刘柳是颜谢一齐打破用水调和的情深义重可爱版！

1\. 站错队，同时被贬。刘义真说过，“得志之日，以灵运、延之为宰相”。然而，“于是羡之等以为灵运、延之构扇异同，非毁执政，出灵运为永嘉太守，延之为始安太守。”始安即今桂林。

2\. 颜延之：三十未娶，用典狂魔、镂金错彩，初仕江州（此时他上司真的姓刘名柳…），与陶渊明为酒友+好基友。牧始安，临湘祭屈原。回京几年后又出牧永嘉，刚且怼，差点因自作诗歌《五君咏》改贬更远的地方。官至三品金紫光禄大夫，活到73岁。

3\. 谢灵运：比颜晚出生一年。童年生活在江南道观，通佛学，擅山水诗，牧永嘉、流广州，49岁死。“譬犹青松之拔灌木，白玉之映尘沙，未足贬其高洁也”。与陶渊明无往来。

颜谢先后为永嘉太守，都不管工作，不问政事。这点远不如刘柳。但所处社会背景不同。

永嘉人民：mmp。

另外，颜谢的十世孙在中唐挺出名的——颜真卿和皎然，也有来往唱和。

4\. 元白。很顺手把白居易当陶使用……至于元稹和鲍照的对应，现实主义乐府，“华而不弱”，“雕藻淫艳，倾炫心魂。亦犹五色之有红紫，八音之有郑卫”？加之白乐乐亲口说了“曾将秋竹竿，比君孤且直”。鲍照：“自古圣贤尽贫贱，何况我被孤且直！”

“柳子厚，唐之谢灵运；陶渊明，晋之白乐天。”知名元家后人元好问说的……大草，以前不喜这句话，为了搞AU我什么都可以，还能把颜陶刘白一起嗑。


	10. 竟陵群芳开夜宴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。附赠一篇《红楼梦》换头竟陵八友。

萧衍便笑道：「我先抓，不知抓出个什么来。」说着，将筒摇了一摇，伸手掣出一签。大家一看，只见签上面着一枝牡丹，题着「艳冠群芳」四字。下面又有镌的小字，一句诗道是：「任是无情也动人。」

王融笑道：「还不知得个什么。」伸手掣了一根出来，自己一瞧，便撂在桌上，笑道：「很不该行这个令！许多混账话在上头。」众人不解，便拾起那签来看，上面一枝杏花，那红字写着「瑶池仙品」四字。诗云：「日边红杏倚云栽。」注云：「得此签者，必得贵婿，大家恭贺一杯，再同饮一杯。」众人笑说道：「我们说是什么呢。这有何妨？难道你要做竟陵王妃不成？大喜，大喜！」

任昉摇了一摇，掣出一根来一看，笑道：「好极！你们瞧瞧这行字，竟有些意思。」众人瞧那签上，画着一枝白梅，写着「霜晓寒姿」四字；那一面旧诗是：「竹篱茅舍自甘心。」

沈约笑着，揎拳掳袖的伸手掣了一根出来。大家看时，一面画着一枝海棠，题着「香梦沉酣」四字；那面诗道是：「只恐夜深花睡去。」谢朓笑道：「『夜深』二字改『丝凉』两个字倒好。」众人知他打趣沈休文受赠仙女冰丝的事，都笑了。

谢朓默默的想道：「不知还有什么好的，被我掣着方好！」一面伸手取了一根，只见上面画着一枝芙蓉花，题着「风露清愁」四字；那面一句旧诗，道是：「莫怨东风当自嗟。」注云：「自饮一杯，牡丹陪饮一杯。」众人笑说：「这个好极！除了他，别人不配做芙蓉。」谢朓也自笑了，同萧衍饮酒。

于是大家斟了酒。谢朓因向王融笑道：「命中该招贵婿的！你是杏花，快喝了，我们好喝。」王融笑道：「这是什么话！阿堆顺手给他一巴掌！ 」任昉笑道：「人家不得随王反挨打，我也不忍得。」众人都笑了。

外二条

沈约又拈了一个金味栗子，说酒底道：“东门之栗，有践家室。岂不尔思？子不我即。”令完。

下则萧衍和萧琛对了点子，萧琛便覆了一「八」字。萧衍笑道：「这个『八』字泛得很。」萧琛笑道：「添一个字，两覆一射，也不泛了。」说着，便又说了一个「安」字。萧衍一想，因见席上有枣，便猜着他是用「八月剥枣」「安期枣」二典了，因射了一个「脾」字。萧琛知他射着，用了「枣为脾之果」的典，二人一笑，各饮一口门杯。

（笑死，萧衍或者竟陵王做牡丹，能服众。如果换到中唐，五个人，柳是芙蓉，微之是红杏或海棠皆可，刘、韩、白会为了谁才是牡丹大打出手。元不争牡丹可能也是为了帮白。）


End file.
